Cem
by Tilim
Summary: Porque o nosso tempo de amar está se esgotando.


**CEM**

**Cinco maneiras de se mudar uma vida:**

- Uma morte.

- Um nascimento.

- Uma escolha.

- Uma palavra.

- Um pouco de tempo.

* * *

><p><strong>If today was your last day<br>**_Se hoje fosse o seu último dia_

**100**

Finalmente seu dia de folga e a única coisa que pretendia era ficar em sua cama, aninhada fofamente entre o travesseiro macio e a coberta, porque não tinha nada melhor do que dormir, depois de um longo banho frio e relaxante, para recuperar suas forças praticamente esgotadas depois de um turno de 48 horas de vigília numa missão a cinco dias de distância de sua casa de onde voltara tão depressa que apenas parava para dormir quatro horas por noite. No verão.

Depois de a Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja ter acabado há dois meses, eles ainda tinham muito a fazer. A Vila da Folha precisava ser reconstruída, as defesas precisavam ser reestruturadas, as perdas precisavam ser estimadas, famílias visitadas, corpos enterrados, feridos precisavam se recuperar e, acima de tudo, os ninjas sob ordens da Quinta Hokage estavam terminantemente proibidos de descansar, porque a Vila ainda estava muito vulnerável, tanto militar quanto economicamente, e o que mais fazia a Vila crescer era a realização de missões ninja. E era por esse exato motivo que Hyuuga Hinata pretendia aproveitar muito bem o seu único e merecido dia de folga em dois meses – talvez mais, se contar os meses de tensão antes da guerra.

Mas quando Hinata sentiu uma presença em seu quarto, ela imediatamente amaldiçoou toda a sorte de coisas que passou por sua mente naquele momento – desde a tal presença sentida até todas as gerações de Uchiha que permitiram o nascimento de Uchiha Madara e sua posterior crise psicótica que trouxe o completo caos para sua vida e de suas pessoas queridas e até mesmo o inocente rouxinol pousado despreocupadamente no galho mais baixo da cerejeira próxima a sua janela que piava de forma irritante – por terem invadido tão cruelmente seus planos de descanso. Sentou-se na cama com preguiça e não se importou nem um pouco em mostrar ao invasor sua mais perfeita cara amassada de sono e cansaço. Olhou para o relógio e constatou que tinha dormido por oito horas, o tempo recomendado para um ser humano adulto normal, mas como, depois de todo aquele trabalho, Hinata não se sentia nem um pouco como um ser humano normal, quis tacar seu relógio naquele ANBU que viera lhe perturbar. Cobriu-se o melhor que conseguiu com o edredom branco e esperou o que quer que ele – ou ela, não conseguiu distinguir muito bem na penumbra de seu quarto – tivesse a lhe dizer.

- Hyuuga-sama, a Hokage-sama requer a sua presença hoje, ao anoitecer, no julgamento de Uchiha Sasuke – e foi embora com uma mesura.

Como se tivesse tomado toda a cafeína da Vila, o sono de Hinata foi espantado. Apertou a coberta nas mãos com mais força que o necessário. Tinha se esquecido. Ficara tão ocupada nesses últimos meses em ajudar na reconstrução da Vila e em que mais fosse necessário que _tinha se esquecido_ que Sasuke voltara a Vila – leia-se: fora _arrastado_ de volta a Vila por Naruto, mas sem resistência – e estava em recuperação devido aos ferimentos da luta contra Naruto e, depois, da luta _em conjunto_ com o Uzumaki _contra_ Uchiha Madara. Fora avisado a todos os ninjas, em especial para aqueles mais envolvidos com Sasuke e Naruto, que logo após a recuperação total do último Uchiha ele seria julgado por seus crimes. Logicamente o loiro não ficou quieto depois do decreto de Tsunade, mas não existem muitas coisas que ele possa fazer além de incessantes escândalos. Uchiha Sasuke é, de fato, um ninja traidor. Ele fugiu da Vila da Folha, deu as costas a seus companheiros, atacou Naruto repetidamente, assassinou os conselheiros, assassinou Uchiha Itachi – que foi absolvido por trabalhar em prol de proteger a Vila, teve seu nome limpo e adicionado ao Monumento aos Heróis Mortos em Batalha.

Eram crimes muito pesados para passar em branco.

Mas porque mandar um ninja de elite ANBU para lembrá-la sobre o julgamento? Provavelmente Neji o faria mais tarde e eles até iriam juntos para assistir. Como amigos de Naruto, eles estaria lá para dar apoio, acontecesse o que acontecesse. E não sabia quanto a seu primo, mas Hinata estaria lá por Sasuke, também. Não podia definir os sentimentos que nutria pelo Uchiha – ou se de fato havia _algum_ sentimento a nutrir por ele –, afinal nunca tinham se falado formalmente fora trocas ocasionais de cumprimentos corriqueiros, mas definitivamente não sentia qualquer coisa ruim por ele, como raiva, ódio, desgosto, medo. Na verdade, quando o nome de Uchiha Sasuke lhe chegava aos ouvidos, a primeira coisa que sentia era uma agoniante curiosidade.

Sim, ela estaria lá também por Sasuke porque, afinal, ele um dia fora um companheiro ninja da Vila Oculta da Folha.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estava parado no centro do salão de julgamentos da Vila, localizado no subsolo da Torre do Fogo, o prédio da Hokage, tão imóvel quanto nenhum dos presentes jamais o viu. Os olhos fechados – não que abertos eles lhe servissem de muita coisa – enquanto seus crimes eram recitados com gravidade solene. Seus pulsos e tornozelos estavam atados por correntes presas ao chão com selos desenhados ao longo dos elos com tinta branca para contenção de chakra. Tsunade encontrava-se no centro de uma mesa com formato de lua crescente logo em frente à Sasuke, ladeada de Shizune – presente como sua secretária – e Kakashi – presente como representante dos jounins. Atrás do rapaz moreno se estendia, nas fileiras mais a frente das arquibancadas, seus amigos e os amigos de Naruto. Ao fundo, os curiosos que conseguiram entrar. Ninguém ousava soltar um suspiro mais alto que fosse.<p>

- Pelas leis da Vila Oculta da Folha, vila ninja do País do Fogo, e com o poder imposto a mim como Quinta Hokage da Folha... – anunciou Tsunade e foi nesse momento que a espinha de Naruto congelou e ele apertou com força a mão de Sakura ao seu lado.

O olhar de Hinata deixou os dois e colocou-se em Sasuke de novo, com um peso a mais no coração. Balançou a cabeça para afastar o puxão em seu estômago que vinha sentindo desde que se declarara a Naruto e não recebera nenhuma resposta. Concentrou-se nas reações do réu, não importava qual fosse à sentença, tinha absoluta certeza que o moreno Uchiha não moveria um músculo que fosse. Seus olhos pousaram em Tsunade e, se Neji estivesse olhando para a Hokage tão atentamente quanto ela estava depois de desviar seus olhos brancos para os âmbares da Godaime, então ele também notara quando os olhos dela ficaram repentinamente mais brilhantes e seu lábio inferior estremeceu ao terminar de dizer:

- ...você é condenado a pena de morte.

- NÃO! TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN, ISSO NÃO TÁ CERTO! – gritou Naruto e o burburinho no salão, antes tão silencioso, começou. Naruto foi o primeiro a se levantar e começar a gritar que ela não podia fazer aquilo, que ele não tivera todo o trabalho de trazer Sasuke de volta a Vila para morrer, que a palavra dele devia servir de alguma coisa, mas Tsunade-hime apenas ouviu seus berros e esbravejos com uma calma sobre-humana e que não pertencia a ela.

Os olhos de Hinata se fecharam por reflexo. Nunca gostou de pessoas gritando, pelo que quer que fosse. E não podia suportar ouvir tamanha dor na voz de Naruto. Levantou-se e ia sair do local quando a voz de Tsunade se fez ouvir novamente, calando os protestos e a todos os presentes e impedindo Hinata de cumprir seu intento:

- A execução de Uchiha Sasuke se dará em cem dias contando hoje. Até lá, o réu permanecerá no cárcere habitacional acima do Monumento dos Hokages, isolado por barreiras e com um acompanhante ninja adequado vinte e quatro horas – levantou-se com dificuldade, Hinata viu suas mãos apoiarem muito firmemente na mesa. As pernas da Godaime deveriam estar tremendo – Hyuuga Hinata, por favor, aproxime-se.

Os olhos da garota se arregalaram, mas no mesmo instante ela percebeu que não podia ficar ali parada, chocada, no meio do corredor do salão de julgamentos com absolutamente todos os olhos do grande salão de pedra sobre si – menos os olhos ônix de Uchiha Sasuke, que se mantinham firmemente voltados para frente. Obrigou suas pernas a se moverem e, desviando da estátua viva em que Sasuke se transformara – quando passou, viu de canto de olhos que os ônix estavam abertos e que acompanharam seus passos na passagem –, ficou em frente à mesa curva das autoridades da Folha e esperou. Podia sentir os olhares em sua nuca, só não conseguia distinguir se eram bons ou ruins.

- Você, Hyuuga Hinata, será a encarregada da vigia em tempo integral do réu pelos próximos cem dias devido a suas habilidades particulares pertinentes a essa missão. Por favor, pegue suas coisas o mais rápido possível e esteja em minha sala em uma hora.

- Sim, senhora.

- Este julgamento está encerrado.

Os olhos de Tsunade ainda tremiam, suas pernas tremiam, suas mãos e seus lábios. Hinata sentia apenas o seu coração tremendo, porque, às suas costas, Naruto recomeçara a gritar. Baixou a cabeça quando Tsunade e Shizune deram-lhe as costas e Kakashi se adiantou para segurar o loiro. Virou-se, mas não levantou a cabeça, porque não queria ver aquela cena. Seus olhos baixos miravam diretamente as mãos de Sasuke e, para sua surpresa, elas também tremiam.

* * *

><p><strong>And tomorrow was too late<br>**_E amanhã fosse tarde demais_

**98**

Hyuuga Hinata e Uchiha Sasuke foram confinados em uma cabana no alto da montanha atrás do Monumento dos Hokages já há dois dias. Num raio de quinhentos metros a partir da cabana havia a barreira mais forte que qualquer ninja poderia erguer. No espaço da barreira havia um lago com cascata a cerca de cento e cinqüenta metros de distância da cabana. Do outro lado, densa floresta. A cabana já estava equipada com tudo necessário para uma permanência confinada: _futons_, _yukatas_, comida, madeira cortada. Sua única falha era em não haver água encanada para banho, uma vez que o banheiro tinha sido pobremente projetado para abrigar uma terma onde, eles descobriram posteriormente, não haver uma vazante de água quente, então os banhos tinham que ser ou esquentados e levados até a banheira ou tomados na cascata.

E a total e absoluta ausência de palavras.

Nem Hinata nem Sasuke eram grandes falantes, mas mesmo a garota Hyuuga já estava ficando um pouco incomodada com todo aquele silêncio. E mesmo que morar na mesma casa que seu pai e seu primo, dois completos mudos, a tivesse treinado bastante para agüentar longos momentos calados e desconcertantes, aquilo estava ficando ridículo. Parecia que, se dependesse de Sasuke, ele viveria seus próximos noventa e oito dias no mais completo e absoluto silêncio, voltado para dentro de si mesmo, abstraído do mundo e, se a morena não fizesse algo logo, o Uchiha a arrastaria com ele para o vácuo. No começo, podia mentir a si mesma e dizer que matinha o silêncio para respeitar a paz do Uchiha e alimentar sua taciturnidade para ele se sentir melhor, mas a verdade era que ela ainda estava estarrecida e um pouco amedrontada por vê-lo tremendo no tribunal.

Fora aquele fraco tremor de punhos, Sasuke não dera qualquer outro sinal de fraqueza.

À noite, depois de treinar socando e chutando árvores, correndo pela floresta até o limite da barreira e meditando sob a cascata durante a tarde – a barreira impedia qualquer tipo de manifestação de chakra, então Sasuke não podia treinar ninjutsus nem ativar sua linhagem sangüínea – e depois de tomar banho no rio sem se importar nem um pouco de ficar completamente desnudo em frente à morena Hyuuga – esta, sim, tendo a decência de entrar na cabana quando ele o fazia –, vestia uma das _yukatas_ brancas deixadas na cabana, comia junto da Hyuuga sem nenhuma palavra, nem para elogiar ou recriminar a comida, e sentava-se na varanda, os pés balançando sem tocar o chão.

Dois dias depois da sentença de Sasuke ter sido anunciada, ele estava na varanda, cumprindo o fim de seu ritual de todo dia. Depois dali, ele simplesmente iria para seu quarto, deitaria no _futon_ e apagaria a vela para, no dia seguinte, seguir a mesma rotina que, para Hinata, já começava a demonstrar sinais de frustração e impotência. Uma atitude deprimente.

Enquanto ele estava sentado lá, olhando para o céu sem nuvens, a garota aproximava-se devagar para cumprir o próprio ritual, de acordo com as atitudes do Uchiha, e, de joelhos ao lado dele, depositava perto de sua mão uma xícara de chá verde fumegante. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, como proceder. Naquela missão não lhe foram dadas instruções de como interagir com seu protegido, apenas ordens técnicas. E o moreno não parecia querer colaborar para facilitar a vida de Hinata ao manter-se calado. Daquele jeito, a Hyuuga não tinha como saber o que cozinhar que o agradasse ou algo para conversar ou qualquer outra coisa que eles pudessem fazer. Não havia muito, visto que estavam presos ali, com apenas um tabuleiro de _shogi_ montado e intocado no meio da sala,e ela não era nenhum Uzumaki Naruto, melhor amigo de Uchiha Sasuke, que com certeza teria algo a dizer ao moreno, mesmo que apenas brigar com ele por aquela apatia.

Não. Ela era Hyuuga Hinata e suspeitava que fora exatamente por ser Hyuuga Hinata e não Uzumaki Naruto que a fizera ser escolhida para aquela missão.

Naruto, provavelmente estaria tentando tirar Sasuke dali. Ela, por outro lado, estava cumprindo seu papel e dolorosamente assistindo um homem caminhar para sua morte. Era ainda mais patética por fazer isso em silêncio. Queria obrigá-lo a falar, mesmo que fosse para mandá-la calar a boca.

Então, depois de jantarem, quando Sasuke ia para a varanda, Hinata fazia chá e o seguia. E ficava ao lado dele, a boca abrindo e fechando diversas vezes, como um peixe mole e idiota, tentando juntar palavras que insistiam em chegar até sua garganta, mas voltarem para trás bem ali, sumindo dentro de seu corpo.

Levantou-se e foi para seu quarto. De novo, não conseguira falar com ele e fez a única coisa que lhe restava: fugiu. Sentia-se envergonhada. Ali estava o melhor amigo que Naruto demorara tanto para trazer de volta, pacientemente esperando pela morte, enquanto o loiro devia estar brigando com todo o País do Fogo e aliados para que a sentença de Sasuke fosse revogada e ela, estando ali, não conseguia nem _falar_ com o Uchiha.

Vergonha de seu pai, desgraça de seu Clã, fraca por si mesma. Devia ter aceitado esses perjúrios muito antes. Recusara-os, porém. Queria provar o contrário, porque Naruto a inspirava a tal. O que diria Naruto se a visse agora? Em seu quarto, no escuro, chorou. Chorou por não ser capaz de falar com o Uchiha, chorou por se lembrar dos gritos do Uzumaki no tribunal, chorou por se lembrar do punho trêmulo de Sasuke, chorou porque sabia que não podia fazer nada daquela vez para impedir o sofrimento alheio. Não podia continuar lutando, como fizera contra Neji, e nem se colocar no meio da luta, como fizera contra Pain. Como podia se meter na luta de Sasuke consigo mesmo? Ah, porque ela sabia: ele podia estar sério e introspectivo externamente, mas e por dentro? Não, por dentro ele estava uma bagunça, podia notar isso na agressividade dos golpes que ele desferia durante o treino. Era ali que ele depositava a raiva e todos os sentimentos conflitantes que estavam embaralhados na sua cabeça sempre tão fria e calculista.

Hyuuga Hinata, a ninja sem inimigos. Ganhara essa alcunha especialmente por um único motivo: ela sabia desvendar as pessoas.

* * *

><p><strong>Could you say goodbye to yesterday?<br>**_Você poderia dizer adeus ao ontem?_

**95**

- Quer mesmo passar o resto dos seus dias em silêncio, Sasuke-san?

Fora sufocante. As palavras quase tinham parado em sua garganta e voltado outra vez, mas Hinata as segurara e vomitara. Rompera o silêncio, finalmente. Não se importava que aquilo viesse a ser um monólogo porque quase já tinha se esquecido do som de sua voz.

Sasuke não respondeu, não se virou, não ergueu a sobrancelha, não esboçou reação.

- N-não sou Naruto-kun, mas... – e levantando-se, um pouco irritada pela passividade do outro, deixou a varanda com uma frase no ar: - Mas sou tudo o que você tem agora.

* * *

><p><strong>Would you live each moment like your last?<br>**_Viveria cada momento como o seu último?_

**91**

Não se arrependera das palavras bruscas que jogara contra o Uchiha, mas mesmo assim tentou abrandar-se. De que adiantava ele passar seus últimos dias com uma estranha que lhe jogaria na cara suas falhas? Então continuou tentando comunicar-se, no entanto, mais pacificamente.

Todos os dias, desde que conseguira soltar sua primeira frase em voz alta, antes do almoço, a Hyuuga ia até onde o shinobi estava esmurrando o tronco de alguma árvore e perguntava o que ele gostaria de comer. Normalmente Sasuke não pararia o treino, não se voltaria para ela, nem sequer a olharia. Ele apenas iria ignorá-la, o que faria Hinata suspirar, dar-lhe as costas e ir embora. E era exatamente isso que ela estava fazendo, dando-lhe as costas pela quinta vez, frustrada.

- Tomates – os olhos sem cor se arregalaram e a garota voltou-se – E _gyoza_(2) – o Uchiha não prestou atenção na expressão chocada de Hinata e interrompeu sua seqüência de socos e chutes para trepar no galho mais baixo do cipreste que espancava. Ficou pendurado no galho pelas pernas, olhando-a de cabeça para baixo.

- Como? – ela julgava ter ouvido mal. Fazia tempo que ela não ouvia a voz de outro ser humano, precisamente nove dias. Aquelas simples palavras sobre a preferência de Sasuke sobre o cardápio do almoço podia ser simplesmente alucinação de sua cabeça.

- Tomates e gyoza – ele repetiu impaciente, tirando a camiseta preta e fazendo a kunoichi dar-lhe as costas imediatamente, corar e começar a brincar com seus dedos – Eu gosto de tomates.

Sasuke gostava de tomates.

Daqueles bem vermelhos, assim como o rosto da morena se encontrava.

Afirmou para ele, ainda de costas, que seria aquilo que faria para o almoço e voltou para a cabana.

Sasuke gostava de tomates. Sim, era bom saber.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave old pictures in the past?<br>**_Deixaria fotos velhas no passado?_

**87**

- Sasuke-san?

_Escuro. Tudo estava escuro, mas mesmo sem enxergar, Sasuke corria. Sentia que estava em um corredor, seus passos ecoavam pouco, o som chicoteava nas paredes estreitas. Definira que era um corredor porque parecia um lugar apertado. Quando aquele corredor terminaria? Quando poderia ver a luz? Aquele lugar era sufocante, fazia-o lembrar o antigo esconderijo de Orochimaru, aquele onde Naruto o encontrara depois de três anos longe da Vila Oculta da Folha._

_O som do eco de seus passos mudou, agora parecia ir para mais longe, demorando a atingir as paredes e voltar para seus ouvidos. A sensação de lugar apertado deu lugar à sensação de lugar grande demais, como um imenso salão abobadado. Só que tudo ainda estava escuro. Sentiu-se perdido, abandonado por seus companheiros mais fiéis: seus olhos._

- Sasuke-san! Por favor, abra os olhos!

_Abrir os olhos? Mas eles já estavam abertos. Aliás, estavam arregalados. Fez alguns selos enquanto sentia um verme de apreensão entrar e se alojar em seu estômago. Invocou sua linhagem e, pela primeira vez desde que a ativara – na noite do massacre do Clã Uchiha -, seu Sharingan falhou._

_A escuridão perdurava pesada como um enorme manto negro sobre seus ombros. O verme de apreensão inquieto em seu estômago subia tomando o caminho para transformar-se em voz._

- SASUKE!

O verme transfigurado em grito ficou entalado em seu limiar. O corpo do moreno moveu-se por instinto colocando-o sentando no _futon_. Suado, ofegante, de orbes arregalados. Sua mão direita agarrava o cobertor, a esquerda agarrava algo fino, macio e quente. Onde estava Kusanagi que não ao seu lado, onde sempre a colocava antes de dormir?

- Sasuke... – agora ele ouviu. A voz de Hinata vinha de seu lado esquerdo, baixa e ainda um pouco desesperada por tentar tirá-lo do pesadelo e o fez lembrar-se de _onde_ estava e em que _situação_ estava.

- Hinata – se ela ia dizer mais alguma coisa além do nome do rapaz, ele não a deixou continuar. Com uma voz falha e rouca, uma voz que nunca pensou que ouviria sair dos lábios do imperioso último Uchiha, ele murmurou: – Eu não vejo nada.

As roupas de Hinata farfalharam quando ela se mexeu. Sasuke então percebeu que o algo fino, macio e quente que segurava com sua mão esquerda era o pulso da Hyuuga, conseguia sentir-lhe os batimentos acelerados. Afrouxou o aperto, mas não a soltou. Segurando-a, ele sabia que estava acordado e que, dolorosamente, aquilo não era outro pesadelo. Mãos pequenas e brandas seguraram os dois lados do rosto do moreno. Com delicadeza, Hinata voltou os olhos ônix para encararem a si. Estando ajoelhada, os olhos dele olhavam-na na altura certa, mas eles não eram mais o par de pérolas negras brilhantes que a olhavam de um modo gélido e intenso. Agora os olhos do Uchiha eram dois círculos opacos. Ele não estava mesmo vendo-a.

- Eu estou bem na sua frente, Sasuke – ela disse controlando os gaguejos e os soluços. Sem deixá-lo perceber a súplica em sua voz, Hinata implorou: - Feche os olhos, abra-os devagar e veja, eu estou bem aqui.

O moreno obedeceu e Hinata reprimiu um soluço quando ele começou a abrir as pálpebras, lentamente. Nada aconteceu. O brilho dos olhos escuros não tomou foco, a voz de Sasuke também para nada se pronunciou.

"Não!", Hinata pedia em pensamento, lembrando-se das palavras da Tsunade sobre os problemas de visão que poderiam aparecer devido ao desgastante uso do Mangekyou Sharingan que Sasuke fizera mesmo depois do transplante dos olhos de Itachi, mas a Hokage também dissera que era muito baixa a probabilidade de ele sofrer de cegueira completa até a data de sua execução. Começou a verter lágrimas e suas mãos tremiam, mandando todo o controle que ela estava se esforçando para manter para o inferno, ainda sobre o rosto de Sasuke, sentindo a aspereza da pouca barba por fazer dele, "Você não pode ficar cego também, é castigo demais!".

Cerrou os olhos e os dentes, não deixando escapar os soluços, seria um grande desrespeito a Sasuke estar chorando por sua desgraça, quando o próprio se encontrava apenas parado, em silêncio, como uma bela estátua de marfim na escuridão. Mas uma estátua quente, com olhos desfocados, que devia estar sofrendo sozinho em sua mente. Em apenas treze dias, Hinata descobrira muito da personalidade individualista de Uchiha Sasuke. Ele gostava de tomates, de exercícios, preferia sofrer calado e tinha terríveis pesadelos. Ele também era gentil e atraente sem querer... E solitário.

Por já haver toda essa solidão em sua alma, Hinata acreditava que ele não agüentaria o isolamento e o desamparo ainda maior que a cegueira proporcionaria.

- Hinata – ela abriu os olhos. O brilho negro recobrara o foco e agora os olhos dele viam as lágrimas silenciosas sobre as bochechas da Hyuuga. Sem demonstrar quaisquer sentimentos, na expressão ou na voz, Sasuke anunciou como um mau agouro: – Isso vai acontecer logo.

De ambos os seus olhos ainda lúcidos – mas por quanto tempo? – Uchiha Sasuke chorou lágrimas de sangue.

* * *

><p><strong>Donate every dime you had?<br>**_Doaria cada centavo?_

**84**

Mais três dias. Felizmente, mais três dias com Sasuke ainda podendo ver o mundo. E como se quisesse assegurar-se disso, os olhos negros estavam constantemente grudados na Hyuuga. Ele tentava olhá-la apenas quando ela estava distraída, julgando que ela não o percebesse. Hinata quase ralhava com ele, querendo gritar-lhe que, pelos céus, ela também era uma ninja, apesar de as pessoas julgarem-na uma kunoichi fraca e sem todo o prestígio que ninjas como o próprio Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto ou Haruno Sakura poderiam ter. Poderia haver um clichê maior que aquele? Os três ninjas treinados pelos três sannins lendários agora eram os ninjas mais fortes conhecidos. Patético!

E a Hyuuga punha-se a pensar nessas bobagens por não querer admitir, nem para si mesma, que o olhar de Sasuke a deixava extremamente desconfortável. E pior, não era um desconfortável ruim. No fim só queria mesmo era perguntar a ele porque a olhava tão atentamente, mas faltava-lhe coragem. Assim como faltou coragem – talvez de ambos os lados – para conversarem sobre o que tinha acontecido naquela outra noite.

Com o Uchiha a observá-la, por vezes não conseguia evitar e olhava de volta. Nesses momentos os orbes ônix fraquejavam e, poucos segundos depois, Sasuke mirava qualquer outro ponto que não a Hyuuga, sustentando um ar que beirava o mimado e aliviado. Na última vez que Sasuke desviou seus olhos eles estavam sentados na varanda numa noite que prenunciava tempestade. O vento começava a ficar mais forte e gélido, mas não os incomodava. Entre eles jazia as canecas de chá verde meio tomadas, com a fumaça ainda rodopiando e se perdendo na atmosfera.

- Sasuke-san... – Hinata tentou começar a falar qualquer coisa para quebrar o silêncio e, se conseguisse, perguntar a ele sobre os olhares ou sobre o pesadelo.

- Hyuuga – ele a interrompeu, porém. Terminada a situação desesperadora da suposta cegueira de Sasuke, há três noites, eles voltaram a usar sufixo de respeito e o sobrenome, impondo entre sua relação um distanciamento que já não parecia mais adequado ou mesmo necessário.

Hinata esperou, deixando-o prosseguir. Ele fechou os olhos e fez um som de aborrecimento com a língua, como se quisesse se repreender por algum erro ou por estar sendo ridículo. Por um momento a kunoichi não acreditou que o rapaz de dezessete anos ao seu lado fosse o vingador Uchiha, o ninja renegado que assassinara Uchiha Itachi – mesmo com todo o arrependimento por parte do mais novo depois de tê-lo feito –, o Conselho de Anciãos da Vila Oculta da Folha e Uchiha Madara. Ali Sasuke apenas parecia como qualquer outro adolescente da Vila, um Sasuke que nunca teve toda sua família assassinada e que não passara por todas as coisas de sua vida que o levaram a ser sentenciado a morte. Ali, desconcertado, com um rubor tão imperceptível que Hinata quase não notou, ele parecia ter expurgado seu passado.

A garota sorriu com ternura gostando do Uchiha Sasuke que ainda existia dentro da figura inalcançável que ele criara.

- Fique comigo – ele continuou tão de repente que Hinata, estando distraída como estava, quase perdeu. Olhou-o deixando o sorriso terno sumir de seu rosto. Sasuke olhava para frente, a testa um pouco vincada de preocupação. A kunoichi não entendeu o pedido – De algum jeito, quando eu olho pra você... – voltando-se para ela, Sasuke estendeu o braço e sua mão alcançou o rosto de Hinata no meio do caminho. Ele segurou a bochecha quente da Hyuuga que corava sentindo como se segurasse uma chama quente e vistosa, uma luz que não o deixaria cair de novo em outra escuridão – Eu olho pra você e a escuridão não existe.

Ah, então era isso. Foi à primeira coisa que veio a mente de Hinata, mas as palavras rapidamente sumiram, como a fumaça etérea do chá. Sua mente ficou vazia sentindo apenas o toque de Sasuke e a satisfação de ser útil para alguma coisa. Podia fazer alguma coisa por ele, mesmo que apenas _ficar ao seu lado_.

- Obrigado, Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Would you call those friends you've never seen?<br>**_Poderia ligar para aqueles amigos que você nunca vê?_

**79**

Sasuke acabara de sair para correr, o que dava tempo para Hinata tomar um verdadeiro banho na cascata. Pegou o balde de madeira que usava para carregar água para dentro da cabana e colocou nele seus cremes de cabelo, sabonete e duas toalhas. Somente usando sua _yukata_ branca a garota entrou no rio. Olhando por cima de seus ombros e ainda procurando escutar com atenção qualquer movimento que denunciasse que Sasuke estava voltando, retirou a _yukata_ e ficou nua no rio deixando a água fresca cobri-la até os ombros. O Byakugan fazia falta para evitar-lhe cenas constrangedoras.

No dia em que Sasuke admitira que ela lhe era necessária, a noite, as nuvens e o vento prenunciavam uma tempestade. De fato, tinha caído água até o dia anterior, quando as nuvens escuras finalmente cederam lugar a um sol grande e forte, como renascido de alguns dias de descanso. E o calor naquele verão no País do Fogo era imenso. A água do rio estava morna na superfície e refrescante no fundo, deixando Hinata arrepiada.

Voltando para perto da pedra razoavelmente plana onde deixara o balde com suas coisas, a morena pegou o creme com cheiro de frutas vermelhas para passar nos longos cabelos, alisando-os com cuidado e carinho, sem se preocupar em demorar. Havia tempo desde que tomara um banho demorado. Ali, na presença do Uchiha, só se permitia ficar tempo o suficiente sob a cascata para ficar limpa. Com ele longe, correndo por toda a volta da barreira, Hinata podia se permitir demorar mais.

Esfregou o corpo vigorosamente com o sabonete e voltou para a água deixando-a levar a espuma. Foi para baixo da cascata e lavou os cabelos. O peso da água massageava suas costas. Ficou observando seu reflexo difuso na água. Queria poder ter seu chakra para treinar. Nunca descobrira aquela área de isolamento ou poderia ter passado aqueles anos treinando ali, em paz, para aperfeiçoar seus jutsus ao invés de ter de fazê-lo nas cascatas pouco seguras ao redor da Vila, muito populares para mergulhos noturnos no verão, e nas vezes em que conseguia ficar sozinha nas piscinas termais do Clã Hyuuga.

Mergulhou e nadou para o meio do rio, afastando-se da cascata e adentrando a parte funda e fria. Aqueles constantes treinos na água tinham-na ajudado a adquirir boa respiração para longos mergulhos e forçou seus braços para cima para permanecer no fundo o máximo possível. Fechou os olhos e abriu-os imaginando-se com o Byakugan ativado. Iniciou uma seqüência de golpes que vinha montando desde alguns dias atrás, quando ainda estava em uma missão diplomática para o a Folha e o Clã Hyuuga no País do Ferro, um pequeno agradecimento pela ajuda na guerra. Poderia colocar aqueles movimentos em prática utilizando-se de chakra e de sua linhagem sanguínea quando terminassem os cem dias e ela e Sasuke fossem...

Parou os golpes e deixou seus braços flutuando. Deixou algumas bolhas saírem de sua boca e sentiu seus pulmões reclamando um pouco, mas ainda podia ficar mais um ou dois minutos sob a água. Refez seu último pensamento: em apenas 79 dias Hyuuga Hinata poderia voltar para sua vida normal de sempre, indo a missões com seus amigos e lidando com seu amor não correspondido por Naruto. Iria, provavelmente, se casar dali uns cinco anos com alguém do Clã, se não encontrasse outra pessoa para amar, e ter pelo menos dois filhos. Se não morresse em missão, viveria confortavelmente sua aposentadoria como líder do Clã Hyuuga e criaria seus filhos diferentemente da criação que recebera do pai.

E em apenas 79 dias Uchiha Sasuke ia sair dali e arcar com a responsabilidade por suas escolhas.

Um barulho de algo pesado caindo na água fez Hinata olhar para cima e para trás, na direção da cachoeira. Devia ser algum tronco de árvore caindo rio abaixo. Ao se voltar, uma parede de bolhas descia lentamente ao redor de algo que caíra a pouco mais de três metros de si. As bolhas se dissiparam quando o que quer que fosse aquilo já estava praticamente da altura da Hyuuga e Hinata pôde ver a figura descamisada de Sasuke. O short subira com o impacto da água mostrando as coxas pálidas e musculosas e ela pensou que nunca reparara nas pernas de Sasuke, uma vez que ele só tirava a camiseta para treinar nas árvores. Corou com o pensamento sobre o corpo do moreno e balançou a cabeça para desviá-lo quando olhou para cima e viu os ônix fixos em si, mas não necessariamente sobre os perolados. O Uchiha olhava em sua direção, mas não a _encarava_.

"Para onde ele está...?", a perguntou ficou interrompida em sua mente quando a morena se lembrou do que anteriormente estava fazendo na cascata: tomando banho.

Os braços finos apressaram-se em cobrir a nudez, mas o susto fez Hinata abrir a boca e soltar as últimas bolhas do ar contido em seus pulmões e no desespero por ar a kunoichi inalou com vontade uma grande quantidade de água. A água a fez engasgar e a vergonha pela nudez foi substituída pelo desespero uma vez que evitar se afogar era uma tarefa mais importante no momento. Hinata tentou mover os braços e bater as pernas, mas seus membros não a obedeceram enquanto sua mente se concentrava na dor lancinante dos pulmões em chamas clamando por oxigênio.

"Droga, Hyuuga!", pensou Sasuke ao assistir as reações da morena; ela nem parecia uma kunoichi.

Nadou até ela e agarrou-lhe os braços para puxá-la para si e circundar sua cintura com segurança antes de bater as pernas com força para a superfície e, uma vez ali, nadou para a margem. Diferente de Sasuke que sugou uma grande quantidade de ar para dentro de seus pulmões, Hinata permaneceu inerte nos braços do moreno.

O shinobi a arrastou até a margem nem se importando de sujá-la com terra e grama. Ignorou também a nudez da Hyuuga para iniciar uma forte massagem cardíaca com as mãos espalmadas entre os seios volumosos. Não foi preciso muito para que a morena expelisse o pouco de água que engolira quase que na cara de Sasuke. Ele levantou-se enquanto Hinata recobrava o foco do que estava acontecendo e se ajoelhava na grama, encolhendo-se e colocando os braços sobre o peito arfante. Sasuke puxou o primeiro pedaço de pano razoavelmente grande que avistou no varal e jogou por cima dela o lençol a qual Hinata agarrou de pronto.

- Hyuuga – chamou o moreno obrigando Hinata a olhá-lo apesar do embaraço da situação – Você é idiota?

Hinata corou. Não porque tivesse ficado ofendida com a pergunta – já que ela não podia deixar de considerá-la, ao menos em parte, verdadeira –, mas pelo resquício de raiva e preocupação que ela ainda podia ver nos olhos dele, aquele mesmo olhar usado pelos pais para repreender os filhos por atos imprudentes e perigosos.

- Desculpe – ela pediu.

- Termine seu banho – mandou Sasuke finalizando a conversa. Ele se levantou, tinha se ajoelhado em frente a Hinata para ficar-lhe na altura dos olhos, e rumou para dentro da cabana – E não faça isso de novo.

* * *

><p><strong>Reminisce old memories?<br>**_Relembraria velhas memórias?_

**72**

Hinata apertava as mãos enquanto andava em direção a fronteira sul da barreira, na direção da Vila Oculta da Folha. Tecnicamente não estava autorizada a romper a reclusão de Sasuke, uma vez que não era necessário pedir e receber mantimentos e tendo Katsuyu inspecionando-os a cada dez dias, mas não podia deixá-lo como estava. Seus lábios já estavam tão machucados de mordê-los que sangravam espontaneamente.

A morena parou a alguns passos do local que ela sabia não poder atravessar. Retirou da manga da yukata uma kunai que trouxera em suas coisas e cortou o dedo rapidamente – nunca entendera como os outros ninjas conseguiam cortar seus dedos apenas mordendo-os – deixando a kunai cair na terra para fazer os selos de invocação e agachar-se para trazer a tona um pequeno corvo, a linhagem de animais ninja com quem fizera contrato há não muito tempo, especialmente para aquela missão. Fora orientada que aquela era a única quantidade de chakra que lhe seria permitida reter para fazer uma invocação que poderia atravessar a barreira quando estritamente necessário.

- Preciso que leve isto para Tsunade-sama – orientou o corvo e entregou-lhe no bico um rolo fino de pergaminho. O corvo, com uma bandana da folha em volta do pescoço, uma cicatriz sobre o olho esquerdo e ataduras nas pernas finas, balançou a cabeça afirmativamente ao pegar a encomenda e bater as asas para sair da barreira deixando para Hinata um punhado de penas negras.

A garota apenas suspirou e pôs-se a caminho de volta para a cabana.

_Terminou de estender o último lençol no varal e secou as mãos no avental que estava usando. Provavelmente Sasuke já devia ter acordado, ele não costumava levantar muito mais tarde que ela. Pegou o cesto de roupas e voltou para a cabana. Depositou-o na varanda e tirou o avental jogando-o dentro do cesto antes de tirar os sapatos para entrar na casa. Ouviu um barulho familiar na cozinha e rumou para lá._

_- Sasuke-san? – chamou cautelosamente, mas um barulho de coisas quebrando incitou Hinata a correr para dentro da cozinha – Sasuke-san, o que aconteceu?_

_Uma xícara de chá jazia espatifada do chão, uma cadeira estava caída e a mesa tinha se movido bruscamente para a esquerda da cozinha derrubando a cesta de frutas que fica sobre ela. A Hyuuga foi até o moreno que se apoiava na pia e tocou-lhe o braço levemente, mas ele a rechaçou e cambaleou pela cozinha. Soltou um grunhido quando seu pé pisou sobre um caco da xícara e o cortou. Durante toda a cena as mãos de Sasuke não saiam de sobre seus olhos e a kunoichi percebeu, horrorizada, que ambos os orbes ônix vertiam sangue._

_- Sasuke! – ela exclamou preocupada aproximando-se dele sem ligar para os cacos de vidro e para a irritante teimosia que ele insistia em manter sobre ser independente e não precisar de seus cuidados, de sua preocupação. Mas era inevitável, aquela era sua missão, cuidar dele. Mais que isso, aquilo era algo que Hinata adicionara ao pedido de Sasuke dela ficar por perto._

_Ele tencionou afasta-la de novo, mas a morena não o fez. Agarrou ambas as mãos do Uchiha e tirou-as de frente de seus olhos. Com cuidado ela o guiou para sentar na cadeira e puxou um pano limpo que jazia em cima da pia. Molhou-o e cuidou de limpar o sangue dos olhos, das bochechas e das mãos de Sasuke. Diferente do que ela pensou que ele faria o Uchiha não reagiu, apenas não abriu os olhos durante o processo._

_- Sasuke, espere aqui, vou pegar ataduras para o seu pé – ela explicou-lhe._

_Sasuke, porém, não a deixou ir, segurou o braço da morena e manteve-a ali sem dar-lhe qualquer explicação. A mão grande do moreno tateou pelo corpo de Hinata até chegar aonde ele queria: as mãos. Agarrou as duas mãos da kunoichi e levou-as para seu rosto, espalmando-as uma de cada lado. Com esse gesto Hinata foi obrigada a ajoelhar-se em frente a ele e esforçar-se para segurar o choro e seus pensamentos sobre o quão bem se sentia com a quentura ao tocá-lo._

_- Faça de novo – ele pediu._

_- O que você quer que eu faça de novo, Sasuke?_

_- Aquilo sobre eu olhar pra você – ele grunhiu, mas percebendo seu tom continuou a falar de forma mais amena – Faça de novo._

_Hyuuga Hinata respirou fundo e tentou lembrar-se das palavras que usara naquela primeira noite em que Sasuke perdera a visão. Enquanto refletia, as mãos de Sasuke seguravam seus antebraços para impedir que ela fosse a qualquer lugar, mesmo que ele soubesse que Hinata nunca o deixaria naquela situação. As mãos pequenas moveram-se, deixando as bochechas do Uchiha e deslizando pelas mechas escuras de seus cabelos que caiam, lisos e arrepiados, pelas têmporas. Já estava um pouco comprido, mas ela não sabia se ele queria cortá-lo. Voltou suas mãos para as bochechas pálidas e um pouco encovadas e sentiu as mãos de Sasuke subirem por seus braços e colocarem-se sobre as suas, talvez para mantê-las no lugar e apressa-la._

_Num repente Hinata se levantou, sempre mantendo as mãos na face do Uchiha, e aproximou seu rosto do dele e seus lábios de suas pálpebras fechadas, beijando primeiro o olho direito e depois o esquerdo. A surpresa de Uchiha Sasuke não poderia ser descrita, mas mesmo surpreso ele não abriu os olhos, não até Hinata dizer as palavras:_

_- Eu estou bem na sua frente, Sasuke, abra os olhos e veja – ela pediu, na verdade implorou para que aquelas palavras funcionassem uma segunda vez._

_Com cuidado, Sasuke abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes. Hinata esperou com seu rosto na altura do dele, mas os olhos ônix não focaram nenhum ponto em especial, apenas um vazio negro que era o que ele devia estar enxergando._

_As mãos de Hinata ficaram no lugar com as de Sasuke por cima até que a garota percebeu que não ia mais conseguir segurar as lágrimas e o tremor de suas mãos, então lhe deu a desculpa de ir buscar a bandagem para o pé do moreno para sair da cozinha e chorar o mais contidamente possível no corredor externo da casa; não queria que Sasuke a visse chorando de novo por sua desgraça, mas ela precisava fazê-lo. Se ele não chorava, então ela o faria pelos dois, para aliviar ambos os corações._

- Tadaima, Sasuke – depois do acontecimento, há dois dias, eles simplesmente baniram as formalidades passando a se chamar apenas pelos primeiros nomes. Interessante é que ambos pareciam não perceber que o faziam.

- Okaeri – respondeu o moreno sentado pacificamente na varanda ao pôr-do-sol. Desde o acontecido Sasuke só mantinha os olhos abertos quando ele sabia que Hinata estava por perto – mesmo cego, os sentidos apurados de ninja do moreno ainda eram suficientemente bons para perceber obstáculos e outros seres ao seu redor – o que fazia Hinata crer que era pelo motivo que ele lhe dera sobre acreditar que ela espantava a escuridão, apesar dela se culpar por não estar fazendo um bom trabalho daquela vez.

- Eu mandei uma mensagem para Tsunade-sama para vir examiná-lo.

Sasuke nada respondeu, mas ela podia fazer uma boa idéia do que ele estava pensando: para quê se dar ao trabalho se ele ia ser executado de qualquer maneira?

* * *

><p><strong>Would you forgive your enemies?<br>**_Poderia perdoar seus inimigos?_

**64**

Sentou-se no _futon_ e esticou a camiseta que subira deixando sua barriga a mostra. Tinha mudado para o quarto ao lado do de Sasuke, deixando entre os espaços apenas uma porta de correr. Sabia que o Uchiha devia ser a criatura mais orgulhosa ainda pisando sobre a face da Terra – bem mais orgulhoso que Naruto ou Neji –, mas ao entender o motivo de Hinata mudar de quarto, ele não reclamara.

Podia ver claridade através das portas de correr que davam para fora e decidiu levantar-se. Sem ter como treinar propriamente durante aqueles dias, Sasuke estava se tornando cada vez mais ocioso e matinal, como um velho aposentado. Suspirou ao guardar o _futon_ e o cobertor. Não queria fazer aqueles tipos de comparações, mas não conseguia evitar. Prendeu os cabelos desajeitadamente com um _hashi_ decorado que usava apenas para isso – já que perdera o par no dia em que o comprara – e saiu do quarto rumando até o banheiro.

Hinata estava escovando os dentes quando a porta do banheiro foi aberta. Sasuke surgiu do outro lado coçando os olhos, os cabelos muito bagunçados e meio amassados de um lado, as bochechas ainda inchadas de sono.

- Bom dia – ele cumprimentou quase como um rapaz normal, e não o sério, inalcançável e taciturno Uchiha Sasuke que todos conheciam – e odiavam. Hinata tinha ficado realmente surpresa a primeira vez que ele o fizera, pouco depois deles terem rompido o silêncio sepulcral que reinava entre os dois ainda no começo de sua convivência.

A morena enxaguou a boca e sorriu retribuindo-lhe o cumprimento. Sasuke ainda estava parado na porta quando bocejou e se espreguiçou como um gato, erguendo um dos braços e levantando a camiseta escura com o outro. A calça que ele usava para dormir estava caída pelos quadris. Os olhos da Hyuuga se arregalaram quando ela percebeu o que estava encarando e se virou de costas para o moreno para que ele não percebesse seu rubor, apesar de que ele não poderia vê-lo de qualquer maneira.

- E-eu já estou... Saindo – ela avisou para que ele liberasse o espaço da porta, mas o único movimento que o shinobi fez foi se aproximar dela – Sasuke?

- Você ficou bem com o cabelo preso – a mão do moreno subiu enquanto os olhos e a boca de Hinata se arregalavam e ela girava o corpo para encara-lo – Mas eu prefiro solto.

Os cabelos de Hinata caíram enquanto ela ainda se virava para Sasuke, o rosto enrubescido rapidamente substituído por uma palidez quase doentia. Lá estava, junto do sorriso pequeno e travesso que o Uchiha estava lhe mandando, o brilho da visão nos olhos ônix. Ficou estática olhando para ele, provando para si mesma que não era mentira, que ele realmente estava enxergando de novo, enquanto o shinobi trazia uma mecha do cabelo de Hinata, agora solto, para frente, alisando-o sobre seu ombro.

Com o mesmo sentimento que a fizera beijar-lhe as pálpebras no dia do acontecido, Hinata deu um passo à frente e encostou sua testa no peito dele, abaixo do pescoço. A impetuosidade levemente maliciosa de Sasuke se desfez e ele quedou-se surpreso com o ato. Com cuidado pousou suas mãos nos ombros da Hyuuga para poder afastá-la, mas não o fez quando a ouviu sussurrar:

- Ainda bem, Sasuke... Que bom! – repetidas vezes.

Não teve forças para empurrá-la, então apenas deixou-a ficar encostada em si naquele meio abraço desajeitado. Tinha uma sensação estranha corroendo-lhe o estômago por ter Hinata tão perto, mas não era ruim. Era uma sensação que o moreno apenas podia definir como confortável: era-lhe confortável ter alguém perto de si hábil para expressar todas as emoções que ele não expressava.

Então apenas deixou-a ficar.

* * *

><p><strong>Would you find that one you're dreaming of?<br>**_Poderia encontrar a pessoa dos seus sonhos?_

**56**

- Hinata, Sasuke, vocês estão aí? – a voz de Tsunade chamou de fora da cabana. Quando Hinata saiu correndo ela pode ver Katsuyu em um tamanho grande o suficiente para carregar a Hokage para dentro da barreira.

- Tsunade-sama, okaeri – cumprimentou a moça e fez-lhe uma mesura.

Tsunade balançou a cabeça em agradecimento e explicou-lhe que demorara devido a complicações com os jounins que não queriam deixá-la tratar de um condenado à morte.

- Eu concordo com eles, mas... - Tsunade-hime pausou a fala e viu Sasuke surgir lentamente de dentro da cabana - Eu não podia recusar outro pedido de Naruto.

Os olhos da Hokage se demoraram muito em Sasuke, porque ele parecia... Leve. A Hyuuga começou a contar o acontecido da primeira cegueira, da segunda e do retorno da visão de Sasuke oito dias atrás. A loira ouvia, mas estava mais ocupada analisando o moreno Uchiha que se sentara desleixadamente na varanda da cabana, as pernas pendendo sem encostarem-se ao chão, os braços cruzados dentro da parte de cima de um quimono masculino cinza que usava.

Onde estava aquele ninja vingador transbordando de ódio?

Onde estava àquele terrorista que ela condenara a morte?

Onde estava o Uchiha Sasuke que não tinha mais salvação, que caíra tão completamente na escuridão do ódio e do rancor pela Vila e por todos os seus habitantes?

Aquele Uchiha Sasuke que estava diante dos seus olhos não parecia o mesmo. Deu alguns passos até ficar em frente a ele, pois tinha que admitir - sob muitos protestos - que talvez a idade estivesse fazendo-a ver coisas que não existiam, ilusões de ótica - uma cruel piada de humor negro devido a condição do moreno a sua frente. Segurou o queixo dele firmemente e o obrigou a encarar os orbes âmbares. Tentou ver alguma coisa, mas Sasuke só deixou-a ver a si mesma refletida naqueles espelhos negros.

Suspirou.

Deu uma batidinha de leve na bochecha esquerda dele a qual Sasuke estranhou e recuou. Hinata, perto de Tsunade, viu quando a loira sorriu ao começar o exame dos olhos do moreno. A Godaime demorou bons quinze minutos analisando a condição dos olhos portadores do Sharingan com instrumentos que a Hyuuga desconhecia, depois o analisou usando chakra - ela era a Hokage, não podia ser impedida pela barreira.

- Vou mandar fazer um par de óculos de descanso, é tudo o que há para fazer para retardar sua cegueira.

- Eu disse que era inútil, Hinata - finalizou Sasuke levantando-se da varanda e voltando para dentro da cabana. As duas kunoichis esperaram em silêncio até a porta do quarto do moreno bater.

- Sasuke...

- Hinata! - chamou Tsunade voltando para perto de Katsuyu. A Hyuuga voltou-se para a Hokage e esperou para ouvi-la - Continue com o bom trabalho.

Deixou a morena sem entender. Não era necessário que ela entendesse; isso talvez até atrapalhasse o andamento da missão que Hinata não sabia estar cumprindo. A sentença de Uchiha Sasuke não podia ser revogada, mas ele ainda tinha cinqüenta e seis dias para aproveitar em um lugar ensolarado.

* * *

><p><strong>Swear up and down to God above<br>**_Jurar a Deus lá em cima_

**50**

- Cheque-mate.

Hinata sorriu docemente enquanto Sasuke fechava os punhos e juntava as sobrancelhas em irritação. Já era a décima terceira partida de _shogi_ do dia, era a décima primeira vitória de Hinata e o moreno tinha certeza que Hinata o deixara ganhar nas duas vezes em que ele o fizera.

Como aquilo era possível?

Obviamente que o Uchiha era milhares de vezes superior a Hinata em qualquer batalha real, em qualquer estratégia de combate, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia ganhar dela naquele jogo de xadrez ridículo. Não conseguia entender.

- Mais uma vez - ele recomeçou a arrumar as peças enquanto a morena ia buscar mais chá.

Hinata não se importava de ficar jogando _shogi_ por horas e horas com Sasuke, afinal ela se encontrava ali simplesmente para tomar conta dele, mas ela não queria que ele ficasse tão irritado por ela ser boa no jogo. Neji sempre a fazia jogar com ele, seu pai também. Até Hanabi gostava de jogar com Hinata, apesar das reações de sua imouto frente às derrotas seguidas que sofria serem bem parecidas com as de Sasuke: más. Hinata só tinha absoluta certeza que jamais ganharia de Shikamaru ou Shikaku ou mesmo que teria ganhado de Asuma um dia. Ela podia ser boa, mas não era tanto. Tinha que contar muito com a sorte algumas vezes.

Voltou para a sala e colocou uma caneca de chá perto de Sasuke. Ele não se mexeu, estava muito concentrado analisando o tabuleiro arrumado e imaginando possíveis jogadas para fazer. Quando Hinata sentou-se de novo em frente a ele, o mesmo começou a partida movendo um cavalo. Sasuke ajeitou a ponte dos óculos que agora ele tinha que usar contra a cegueira. No começo, quando os óculos foi mandado apara a cabana através de Katsuyu, Sasuke terminantemente se recusava a colocar o par retangular de armação preta. Ele dizia que ia ficar ridículo. Hinata quase bateu nele por ser tão metrosexual quando ele podia perder a visão se não o fizesse. Mas ele apareceu usando-os no dia seguinte para tomar o café da manhã. Quando Hinata ficou olhando-o tempo o suficiente para o shinobi se incomodar, ele simplesmente grunhiu que seus olhos estavam doendo.

Hinata moveu um peão e esperou a jogada friamente calculada do Uchiha.

Não queria perder de novo, queria entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Hinata parecia conhecer as peças e seus movimentos muito melhor do que ele, como se fossem personagens de uma batalha em forma de jogo de xadrez e a morena conhecesse suas personalidades, os pontos fortes e as fraquezas, habilidade que o Uchiha não possuía em nem nunca intentara possuir.

A morena moveu uma torre e comeu o cavalo em posição ofensiva de Sasuke. O Uchiha continuou jogando, mas sua mente estava travada nos porquês das jogadas de Hinata: ela ficava na defensiva, atacando com uma peça por vez, rondando as outras e protegendo-as. Parecia ser como ela atuava em batalha. Levantou seus olhos para ela e ajeitou os óculos de novo depois de fazer a jogada e observá-la pensar na próxima dela. O que a fazia tão boa? Agora que parava para pensar, não conhecia a história de Hinata apesar de ter certeza que ela conhecia a dele - todos na Vila conheciam. Mas ela... Ele não a conhecia, ele não se importava, e mesmo que aquilo fosse uma missão, Hinata parecia genuína. Mesmo para uma ninja, um soldado treinado para sempre trabalhar com segundas e terceiras intenções, ela não parecia capaz de trair seus princípios e mentir e enganar.

Ela só era boa.

Boa a ponto de chorar por ele.

- Cheque-mate, Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>That you'll finally fall in love?<br>**_Que você finalmente vai se apaixonar?_

**49**

"O que eu tô fazendo?".

Hinata estava terminando de se trocar para dormir quando Sasuke abriu a porta que separava os dois quartos. A moça abaixou a blusa com pressa e correu até ele que mantinha a cabeça baixa, o cabelo caído nos olhos, preocupada que a entrada repentina de Sasuke em seu quarto traduzisse uma nova cegueira – aquela, talvez, definitiva.

- Sasuke, está tudo bem?

"O que eu tô fazendo?".

Sem obter resposta à moça ficou somente mais preocupada e colocou-se em frente à Sasuke segurando-o pelos ombros largos. Repetiu o nome dele algumas vezes, mas o moreno não ouvia; ou fingia não ouvir; ou não dava a mínima.

Ele só...

Pela primeira vez desde que deixara a Folha...

Pela primeira vez desde que sua família fora morta...

Pela primeira vez desde que começara a odiar Itachi...

Pela primeira vez desde que tentara romper seus laços com Naruto no Vale do Fim...

Pela primeira vez depois de matar seu irmão, saber a verdade e jurar vingança e ódio pela Folha...

Ele só...

Havia um ponto de luz rompendo a escuridão.

Era claro, quente, acolhedor, espantava o frio, tão bom quanto o sol da manhã.

Ele só...

Ele só queria se agarrar firmemente àquele raio de luz e expandi-lo até se tornar uma manhã ensolarada.

"O que eu tô fazendo?".

Sasuke levantou os olhos e encarou Hinata que rompeu a expressão preocupada ao ver que ainda – e _ainda_ era uma palavra difícil de utilizar – havia luz nos olhos dele. Soltou-lhe os ombros com cuidado estranhando a entrada repentina do moreno no espaço que agora era seu quarto.

- Precisa de alguma coisa, Sasuke? Com fome?

Ele não ouvia. A voz dela parecia estar muito longe, abafada, no fundo de algum poço enquanto o sangue corria tão rápido por suas veias e o seu coração batia como um tambor de guerra. Hinata deu um passo para trás e aquele tambor falhou uma batida. Inadmissível para o oficial comandante que o tocador errasse na marcha de seus soldados. Impediu que a kunoichi desse mais um passo para se afastar dele e ouviu o tocador de seu regimento voltar às batidas do tambor para o tempo certo e então acelerar.

Olhos perolados se arregalaram com a aproximação incomum de Sasuke, a boca rosada se entreabriu de espanto e tencionou falar qualquer coisa, mas não conseguiu, porque a boca pálida de lábios finos do moreno Uchiha impediu-a – não com palavras, com toques. Seu antebraço amparou-a pelas costas trazendo o corpo pequeno cada vez mais junto do seu. Os olhos arregalados com aproximação continuaram arregalados enquanto Sasuke manteve seus lábios parados sobre os dela por quase um minuto inteiro antes de movê-los devagar, mas a tempo de Hinata não conseguir reencontrar a força de seus membros para afastar o Uchiha e, ao invés disso, cair no torpor delicioso de ter lábios molhados sobre os seus, pele contra a sua e aquele formigamento excitante em seus braços quando enlaçou o pescoço de Sasuke e finalmente fechou os olhos, não conseguindo manter-se estática quando a língua dele entrou em sua boca fazendo com que o formigamento se espalhasse de seus braços para o resto do corpo.

Uchiha Sasuke a beijou com a intensidade de um homem prestes a morrer no segundo seguinte, até ambos ficarem sem fôlego e precisarem – a muito custo – se afastarem. Hinata imediatamente abriu os olhos e encarou Sasuke querendo saber o porquê daquilo e tentando concentrar sua mente em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o fato dela ter correspondido com tanto ímpeto e gostado – sendo que ela jamais pensara em Sasuke romanticamente, apesar de se sentir atraída por ele, o que não era grande coisa, já que a maioria da _população_ da Vila também se sentia atraída por ele –, mas o moreno não abriu os olhos ou disse qualquer coisa perante a pergunta muda que Hinata lhe lançava.

"O que eu fiz?".

- Sasuke...

Olhos negros se abriram. Para alívio de Hinata, ele continuava enxergando – aquele passara a ser seu medo: olhar para Sasuke e ver que o brilho de suas pedras ônix tinha-se ido. Sasuke notou os lábios inchados, mas notoriamente apetitosos. O tambor de guerra em seu interior, que batia em um ritmo frenético e doentio há alguns minutos, se acalmava com dificuldade.

- Por que... – tentou começar. Só então Hinata notou que a dificuldade em articular palavras vinha da proximidade do shinobi, com o corpo todo colado ao seu, os braços envolvendo-lhe a cintura e o quadril, a respiração em seu rosto – Por que... F-fez isso?

Não queria ter que dar essa resposta. A frase que elaborava em sua mente, a única a poder explicar sua atitude – se é que aquela atitude precisava de explicação – era muito sentimental, patética e melosa para Uchiha Sasuke.

Mas ele ia morrer daí 49 dias e sua cota de arrependimentos já era suficientemente alta, não morreria com mais um...

Hinata se assustou quando Sasuke se moveu e aproximou os lábios de orelha dela, tirando os fios negros compridos do caminho para que sua bochecha roçasse na dela e os lábios encostassem-se à orelha da kunoichi:

- Meu coração tinha parado... – a Hyuuga prendera a respiração sem perceber, os lábios dele tão perto de sua pele nua traziam o torpor e o formigamento de volta aos seus braços. Suas bochechas se incendiaram como uma floresta no outono. As palavras, porém, provocavam uma excitação diferente da sexual. Aquela excitação de... – Você o fez voltar a bater.

...de haver sentimento.

* * *

><p><strong>If today was your last day<br>**_Se hoje fosse seu último dia_

**48**

De costas para Sasuke, Hinata terminava de preparar o café da manhã. Sentado a mesa, o Uchiha bebia seu chá sem emitir ruído. Ambos ignorando completamente o que tinha acontecido na noite passada, mas a morena Hyuuga não estava sendo tão bem sucedida em seu intento como parecia fazer o Uchiha, uma vez que aquelas palavras, aquelas _malditas e doces_ palavras, ainda martelavam em sua cabeça, como o gotejar irritante de uma torneira quebrada.

"Meu coração tinha parado...".

Céus, ela sabia como tinha sido difícil pregar o olho na noite passada depois daquilo. Mais que as palavras em si, palavras apenas que podiam ajudá-la ou machucá-la, havia aquela voz baixa, meio rouca do Uchiha. E... Seus lábios meio úmidos roçando seu lóbulo, o arrepio intenso e delicioso que percorreu seu corpo, _aquilo_ que havia nas palavras além de um amontoado de letras juntas.

"Você o fez voltar a bater".

- Hinata – a voz do Uchiha a assustou e a trouxe de volta para o mundo real, para uma cabana com Uchiha Sasuke, onde esse estava sentado na mesa esperando por seu café, completamente inocente e passivo sobre qualquer coisa que pudesse ter acontecido no dia anterior e ele estava interpretando esse papel tão bem que Hinata podia quase jurar que sonhara com aquele beijo – O café da manhã está pronto?

- Sim, de-desculpe... – pediu a morena colocando os cabelos para trás das orelhas, envergonhada, e depositou em frente à Sasuke as vasilhas com o café da manhã. Por último o arroz quente recém-feito – Bom apetite.

Sua mão largou a vasilha de arroz e a mão de Sasuke a agarrou. Antes que Hinata pudesse se afastar e fazer a devida mesura que ela sempre fazia antes de Sasuke se servir, ele a puxou pelo braço colocando, pela segunda vez, seus lábios sobre os dela.

Foi rápido, inocente e matinal, como um simples beijo de bom dia entre um casal.

Só que eles não eram um casal.

E Sasuke não era inocente, apesar de ser matinal.

Hinata não teve tempo de fechar os olhos entre o roçar de lábios molhados e o afastamento de tais lábios. Piscou duas vezes ao ver o sorriso malicioso do moreno que, de olhos semicerrados e aquele sorriso nos lábios, voltou-se para a comida, uniu as mãos e agradeceu antes de empunhar um punhado de arroz com os _hashi_.

Sem saber o que fazer Hinata apenas conseguiu corar e correr – o que era sua especialidade – para fora da cabana, parando apenas as beiras do lago, os pés descalços dentro da água fria, e sentou-se na margem abraçando os joelhos. Escondeu o rosto nas pernas flexionadas.

Não fora um sonho, então. Não, definitivamente não fora. Aqueles lábios eram muito reais, assim como o formigamento em seu corpo e a sensação gostosa de ser beijada de surpresa. Esfregou o rosto na _yukata_ que usava naquela manhã e sentiu-se mais confusa do que nunca, milhares de vezes mais do que quando descobrira que gostava de Naruto. Comparados às sensações que Uchiha Sasuke estava lhe provocando, seus sentimentos por Uzumaki Naruto pareciam agora tão longínquos, infantis e pueris.

Levantou o rosto. O rubor diminuíra, mas um pouco dele ainda restava em suas maçãs. Aquele rubor de felicidade ao ganhar algo especial. Sem perceber, sorriu sozinha.

* * *

><p><strong>What's worth the price is always worth the fight<strong>_**  
><strong>__Sempre vale lutar pelo que vale a pena__  
><em>

**47**

Ela não sabia quais eram as reais intenções de Sasuke com aqueles atos, aqueles carinhos e aqueles beijos. O Uchiha nunca fora alguém de demonstrar seus sentimentos, isso Hinata podia dizer sem precisar conhecê-lo de antemão, mas para esse fato Hinata acreditava que ele nunca tivera uma chance. Com todos os acontecimentos sucessivamente duros em sua vida, o seu lado racional precisou suprimir tudo o que para Sasuke era considerado fraqueza e isso incluiu o carinho, a gentileza, a carência, o amor.

Então um único pensamento a moveu quando deixou Sasuke beijá-la pela terceira vez, de novo de surpresa, depois de ela ter ganhado mais uma partida de _shogi_:

"O tempo de Sasuke está acabando.".

Arrastou suas mãos pequenas para entre os fios negros. O tabuleiro entre eles atrapalhava deveras, mas não havia tempo para se concentrarem em tirá-lo dali.

"Quarenta e sete dias é tão pouco tempo para tantos sentimentos guardados...".

Hyuuga Hinata decidiu que se deixaria beijar. Decidiu que se deixaria tocar e que deixaria os sentimentos de Sasuke – quaisquer que fossem eles – incidir sobre si e também os retribuiria.

Ela queria que Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi estivessem ali também. Eles eram o mais próximo que Sasuke poderia ter de uma família. Hinata queria que _aqueles_ sentimentos também pudessem ser sentidos, mesmo que só um pouquinho, mesmo que só no fim de tudo.

Mas eles não estavam.

O shinobi lhe dissera uma vez: ele precisava dela. E era ela, Hyuuga Hinata, quem estava ali, então ela iria ficar com ele, iria ajudá-lo em qualquer coisa que ele precisasse sem se arrepender, sem derramar mais lágrimas, sem reclamar.

Apartou o beijo e deixou seus olhos perolados caírem sobre Sasuke. Sentia-se resoluta ao olhar para ele. Com uma mão afastou o tabuleiro e andou de joelhos até colocar-se em frente a ele, sentado de pernas cruzadas no chão de tatame. Riscou um sorriso no rosto corado e voltou a beijar o moreno.

Iria amar Uchiha Sasuke pelos próximos quarenta e sete dias, esse era seu maior pensamento, tais palavras sendo bombeadas de seu coração por todas as veias para que seu corpo compreendesse o que estava fazendo. Mas o corpo não sabe ler, por isso palavras diferentes chegaram ao seu cérebro e palavras mais diferentes ainda chegaram de volta ao seu coração.

* * *

><p><strong>Every second counts, 'cause there's no second try<br>**_Cada Segundo conta, pois não há segunda chance_

**45**

Não sabia o que, diabos, era aquilo. _Aquilo_ de começar a beijar Hinata do nada, _aquilo _de não querer que ela se afaste demais, _aquilo_ que começou quando pediu a ela para não sumir de suas vistas...

Mentira. Tudo mentira.

Sabia muito bem o que era _aquilo_. Sabia tão terrivelmente bem, apesar de nunca ter sentido antes, que era assustador. Não fora Orochimaru que lhe dissera uma vez que os sentimentos mais assustadores são aqueles comumente chamados de inofensivos?

Sentimentos.

Uma palavra desimportante para definir etereamente algo abstrato. Nada naquela frase era consistente. Coisas consistentes apraziam mais a Sasuke. O ódio era um raro sentimento consistente, porque ele o movia para frente, para uma única direção: para a vingança.

Mas... _Aquilo_ o movia para onde? Via a sua frente um monte de caminhos, desconhecidos e nunca percorridos por ele.

Balançou a cabeça e tentou não pensar. Droga, estava se tornando um maldito filósofo ou o quê para não parar de pensar? E era angustiante saber que Naruto conseguiria esvaziar a mente tão rápido quanto à velocidade de uma sinapse neural, aquele cabeça oca. Aumentou o ritmo de sua corrida tentando ao máximo deixar sua mente vagar para assuntos aleatórios e não voltarem sempre para a... Mesma... Coisa...

Como os caminhos aleatórios e desconhecidos que se coincidem no final.

Estancou com força cravando levemente seus pés na grama para conseguir parar depois de correr em velocidade máxima. Seus cabelos grudando na testa, o peito arfante e a respiração pesada denunciavam seu cansaço. Os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta denunciavam seu espanto.

_Aquilo_ começara com simples atração. _Aquilo_ era pura satisfação de necessidades. _Aquilo _não era recíproco da parte dela, porque Hinata não era garota de simples prazer...

"Então porque ela o está deixando fazê-lo?".

Aquela voz irritante do fundo de sua mente, aquela coisinha sibilante que o fazia lembrar muito a voz de Orochimaru, aquela cobra asquerosa, sibilou a pergunta.

Ela o estava deixando fazê-lo por que era _boa_. E Sasuke sabia disso. Não precisou de mais do que alguns dias para Sasuke perceber que ser gentil e carinhosa não era algo que Hinata fizesse por _popularidade_ entre os habitantes da Vila ou coisa do tipo, era apenas o que ela _era_. E por isso ela o estava ajudando.

"Mas você realmente acredita que ela faria isso sem sentir _nada _por você?".

E a vozinha de Orochimaru, bem lá no fundo, dizia que não, que Hinata sentia, sim, _alguma coisa_ por ele para deixá-lo agir tão livremente sobre ela.

* * *

><p><strong>So live like you're never livin' twice<strong>_  
><em>_Então viva, porque você não viverá duas vezes_

**42**

Colocou o chá nas canecas e as canecas sobre a bandeja. Equilibrou-a em uma mão enquanto juntava um cobertor com a outra. O dia tinha sido quente, mas chovera no fim de tarde e o vento trouxera um frio inesperado para aquela época do ano. Aproximou-se de Sasuke na varanda recostado ao pilar olhando para fora. Ainda pingava água do céu, porém o vento cessara, o que permitia que eles ficassem lá fora sentindo o cheio agradável de terra molhada e umidade.

Colocou a bandeja com as xícaras de lado antes de se sentar com as pernas para fora e começar a abrir o cobertor sobre eles quando Sasuke a puxou. Com cuidado, ele colocou Hinata entre suas pernas, as costas pequenas apoiadas contra o seu peito, os braços em volta dela em um abraço. Os olhos dele mantiveram-se voltados para fora e para cima, para a lua e as estrelas que eles não conseguiam ver atrás das nuvens de chuva na noite escura, como se o corpo dele fizesse aquilo sem aprovação de sua mente.

Sasuke ficava bonito usando aqueles óculos, foi o pensamento de Hinata ao olhá-lo de esguelha por cima do ombro. Estava rígida em seus braços no começo, assustada e envergonhada, mas depois se lembrou de sua promessa e tentou relaxar. Sasuke aparentemente sentiu isso e acomodou-se melhor com Hinata apoiada a si. Sem medo, deitou a cabeça no ombro do moreno e ficou ali, aconchegada entre ele e o cobertor.

Mordeu a língua mais uma vez. Não ousaria perturbá-lo perguntando porquês aquela altura.

Respirou fundo o cheiro de Sasuke, cheiro de sabonete, madeira e algo muito distante que lembrava sândalo. Foi onde Hinata pegou no sono.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't take the free ride in your own life<strong>  
><em>Não pegue o caminho fácil em sua própria vida<em>

**36**

Sasuke ficou algum tempo pensando, forçando sua mente, mas ele não conseguiu se lembrar de nenhum momento em que Hinata tenha ido para longe daquela cabana além da distância até o lago. Exceto, é claro, da vez em que ela fora até a fronteira sul para mandar a mensagem para a Hokage sobre sua cegueira, mas naquele dia a kunoichi devia estar tão pregada em seus próprios pensamentos que não saberia responder nem se era noite ou dia no momento em que despachou a mensagem.

Ele, por outro lado, em suas corridas, já rodara toda a área daquela barreira. Não entendia como ela simplesmente conseguia ficar parada, confinada ali pacientemente, treinando apenas junto ao lago suas técnicas que consistiam basicamente em domínio de chakra – um perfeito domínio de chakra, mas Sasuke nunca admitiria isso.

Mas ao ter isso em mente, Sasuke se lembrava que não era _ela _que não teria mais vida quando aqueles trinta e seis dias se acabassem.

Desceu de sobre a árvore mais próxima da casa, a mesma que usava para fazer exercícios pela manhã e marchou até os fundos da cabana, onde havia mais varais e onde a Hyuuga estava colocando a roupa lavada para secar apesar de já ser fim de tarde – porque roupas escuras precisam ser secas a noite, para não desbotar, segundo palavras da própria Hinata. O moreno Uchiha esperou pacientemente que ela terminasse de pendurar uma camiseta sua, mas não a deixou continuar.

- Hinata – ele chamou e a kunoichi virou-se para o rapaz com a indagação explícita em sua expressão – Vem comigo.

- O quê? – mas não deu tempo da garota dizer mais nada, Sasuke começou a puxá-la para dentro da floresta ao redor da cabana, subindo uma encosta que ia ficando íngreme aos poucos – Sasuke, a roupa... Eu tenho que terminar de...

- A roupa não vai fugir.

- Mas...

- Cale a boca e apenas ande logo.

Ela obedeceu sem querer entrar em questionamentos sobre a suposta saúde mental do réu em confinamento.

Andaram por cerca de quinze minutos sem trégua pela subida da encosta até Sasuke fazer uma suave curva a direita e fazê-los andar por mais dez minutos para o leste. Não era um exercício difícil para ambos os ninjas, mas, mesmo assim, quando chegaram ao local desejado por Sasuke eles estavam arfantes devido ao ritmo de caminhada imposto pelo shinobi.

No topo da encosta Sasuke finalmente deixou Hinata livre para estancar maravilhada com a visão. A sua frente se estendia praticamente todo o País do Fogo, com vastas florestas e montanhas tão longínquas que eram apenas silhuetas penumbrosas. A encosta que subiram não era acentuadamente íngreme, por isso não parecia que eles estavam indo muito alto quando na verdade estavam. E ainda mais que a localização da cabana era sobre a montanha do Monumento dos Hokages, o ponto mais alto da Vila da Folha. Podia ver toda a Vila, a sua rápida reconstrução acontecendo dentro da cratera que se formara depois da destruição causada por Nagato. Era possível mesmo ver pontinhos se movendo, a vida acontecendo lá embaixo.

Uma a uma, com lentidão, as luzes da Folha começaram a se acender fazendo Hinata olhar para cima, para o céu anoitecendo. O sol se punha a sua direita e pela esquerda vinham subindo os tons frios do céu noturno. Pontinhos minúsculos de estrelas apontavam como as luzes da cidade. No meio, sobre os dois ninjas parados perto da cascata, havia a mescla do azul, roxo, rosa, laranja e amarelo colorindo o momento.

Com um grande sorriso nos lábios, Hinata se voltou para trás para encarar Sasuke e perdeu a respiração assim que o fez.

A expressão no rosto dele...

O Uchiha olhava para a Vila Oculta da Folha, mas ele não parecia estar _vendo-a_. Não, sua visão estava em algum lugar bem mais longe, dentro de si. A direção do seu olhar nada dizia sobre o que Sasuke podia estar enxergando dentro de sua mente. E por esse motivo a expressão no rosto do moreno comoveu tanto a Hyuuga.

Era pura dor.

Mas o colorido do céu e a dor de Sasuke apenas faziam a cena parecer a coisa mais linda que Hinata já tinha visto.

Queria falar alguma coisa, acabar com aquela dor ou, pelo menos, fazê-lo esquecer por algum tempo, porém sua voz não saiu. Porque é isso o que acontece quando contemplamos belezas inexplicáveis: não há como interrompê-las com palavras inúteis e que não serviriam em absoluto para fazer uma descrição do que estamos vendo.

Hinata deu as costas para a vista e deu passos na direção de Sasuke. Só naquele momento reparou que estava descalça. Com cuidado, a morena circundou seus braços ao redor da cintura do Uchiha tirando-o de seus pensamentos profundos e desfazendo a contemplação de seu rosto. Lentamente o shinobi a abraçou de volta e ficaram assim, apoiando-se um no outro.

Aos dezessete anos, nenhum dos dois ninjas tinha tido muitas experiências com o amor ou com o sexo oposto. Como bons soldados que eram – independente dos seus propósitos pessoais –, não havia muito tempo para gastar com esses tipos de distrações, especialmente com os acontecimentos envolvendo-os. Demorou um pouco para Hinata perceber que não era apenas Sasuke que estava recebendo seus sentimentos de amor, como prometera que ia fazer, mas si mesma também. Ele não tinha se aproximado de si apenas para saciar um desejo.

Sorriu contra o peito dele sentindo a respiração calma e quente em sua orelha. Sasuke estava sozinho lá fora, cumprindo suas ambições, e _vazio._ E Hinata estava cercada de amigos aqui dentro, cumprindo as ambições que ela julgava serem suas, e _igualmente vazia_.

Por esse motivo ela permitira mais uma coisa: permitiria ao seu coração ser verdadeiro.

Levantou a cabeça desencostando a bochecha do peito dele, mirou fundo nos olhos ônix e assustou-se. Sasuke estava sem os óculos, já que estava treinando até o momento de puxar Hinata e leva-la ali, mas não era aquele o motivo do susto. Os olhos negros estavam opacos. Em que momento aquilo tinha acontecido? Será que Sasuke tinha visto ao menos um pouquinho daquela vista magnífica? Hinata conseguiu reprimir um soluço bem a tempo levando a mão à boca, mas Sasuke notou sua movimentação e segurou-lhe o pulso tirando a mão da kunoichi de sobre os lábios para juntar os seus nos dela.

Hinata deixou seus olhos abertos por alguns segundos antes de se render à delícia dos beijos de Sasuke e fecha-los, desvencilhando seu pulso do aperto da mão do Uchiha para levar as mãos aos cabelos dele. Entreabriu os lábios deixando a língua do moreno invadir sua boca instantaneamente enquanto a sua fazia o mesmo. Sabia que Sasuke, mesmo cego, não iria recuar, então ela também não o faria.

A movimentação das mãos de ambos começou devagar. Mais insegura da parte de Hinata. Um pouco mais urgente e desajeitada da parte de Sasuke. As bocas não se separando em momento algum, deixando lufadas de ar bem vindo entrarem em seus peitos enquanto moviam-se para deixar o beijo mais rápido, mais feroz e devorador. As mãos de Sasuke abriram espaço por baixo da camiseta escura que Hinata vestia – camiseta que ele percebeu ser sua por causa do símbolo de seu Clã bordado perto da gola – e a moça levantou os braços deixando o tecido deslizar por sobre sua cabeça e ser atirado no chão. Ainda bem que ele não podia ver, pensou rapidamente, o quão ruborizada ela estava. Uma das mãos de Sasuke voltou a pousar-se na cintura fina e de pele macia enquanto a outra segurou a bochecha quente de Hinata levantando seu rosto para encarar Sasuke que a olhava diretamente, mesmo sem poder ver.

- Eu sei por que estou fazendo isso – ele disse roucamente, denunciando seu estado de sedução – Mas porque você está deixando que eu faça?

A Hyuuga mordeu os lábios. Não tinha como evitar, não era? Aprendera naqueles sessenta e quatro dias que Sasuke não agia simplesmente por impulso, ele era frio e calculista – bem diferente da última pessoa por quem se apaixonara.

Sorriu.

- Porque eu quero – ela respondeu.

- O que você sente por mim?

- O que _você _sente por mim, Sasuke?

Os lábios fechados do Uchiha se curvaram num sorrisinho de canto, aquele sorriso felino que era só dele. Com a mão sobre o rosto da moça, o moreno aproximou seus lábios da bochecha dela e depositou ali um beijo casto, rápido e molhado, como o beijo de um garotinho de primário. E qualquer outra coisa não poderia ter surpreendido mais Hinata do que o gesto e as palavras que se seguiram a ele:

- Obrigado pelos seus sentimentos.

Os olhos perolados não podiam ter se arregalado mais e ficado mais brilhantes. Hinata sorriu e corou e Sasuke sentiu, por ainda ter sua mão sobre a bochecha dela, quando a kunoichi concordou com a cabeça efusivamente. Aquelas provavelmente teriam sido as palavras de um outro Sasuke: o Sasuke, o ninja de dezessete anos que não teve sua família dizimada, que não matou o irmão por uma vingança errônea, que não abandonou seus amigos e sua pátria, que não fora corrompido. Aquelas, no entanto, eram as palavras do Sasuke que ela lhe ajudara a ser e saber disso trouxe nova fogueira para o interior da Hyuuga.

E então ele desistiu de se auto-controlar e retomou a boca dela na sua, errando um pouco o local na primeira tentativa e beijando-a no canto, ao lado do nariz. A morena riu levemente e ajudou-o a tomar sua boca.

Não demorou em a camiseta que Sasuke ir parar no chão também. As mãos de ambos, desajeitadas, atrevidas, ágeis, frenéticas procuravam cada pedaço de pele disponível no corpo do outro, descobrindo e acariciando sem demasiada pressa. Pressa para quê? Eles não tinham nada para fazer depois dali, eles não tinham que encontrar ninguém e nem se esconderem.

Sasuke desceu uma das mãos para as nádegas firmes de Hinata, apertando-as com força e levantando a perna da morena para se enroscar em si enquanto as unhas curtas da mão feminina arranhavam seu peito e abdômen com alguma agressividade. A morena colou-se ao corpo de Sasuke sentiu um volume pressionando contra si ao fazê-lo. Olhou para baixo, para o membro que começava a despertar dentro de seu short branco e mordeu o lábio com o pensamento que teve. Fechou os olhos com força quando o pensamento voltou e ela percebeu que não sentia repulsa por pensar aquilo.

Seus dedos finos adentraram pelo cós do short de Sasuke na altura das nádegas e os olhos opacos se arregalaram quando as mãozinhas o despiram lentamente deixando o short e a cueca preta na altura dos tornozelos. As unhas curtas ainda arranharam as nádegas pálidas antes de Hinata chegar ao seu intento. Agradeceu – de novo e de novo – por ele não poder ver seu rosto em chamas e seus olhos brilhantes com a visão de Sasuke tão vulnerável diante de si. Já estava ajoelhada em frente a ele quando o shinobi percebeu o que a moça pretendia fazer.

- Hinata, não precisa... – mas a frase foi interrompida bruscamente por um som vindo do fundo da garganta de Sasuke assim que as mãos dela agarraram seu membro e a língua dela encostou-se a glande de Sasuke dando-lhe uma lambida rápida.

O moreno arfou e seu membro despertou completamente quando a morena determinou para si mesma que Sasuke era salgado e ela se sentia um pouco estranha por estar fazendo aquilo, mas não era ruim. Não, não era nem um pouco ruim quando Hinata colocou-o em sua boca completamente, lambendo e movimentando suas mãos no ritmo de vai-e-vem, e olhou um momento para cima para ver o rosto de Sasuke voltado para baixo, para ela, mesmo sem enxergar, com a boca entreaberta, arfante, o rosto vermelho de excitação e um tremor dolorosamente excitante a percorreu umedecendo sua área íntima. As mãos dele tinham ido parar em seus cabelos, sem forçar. Quando o viu desse jeito, tão entregue, a cada nova estocada de sua boca a morena sentia algumas batidas de seu coração falharem e um formigamento intenso intumescer seus mamilos e atingir seu baixo ventre.

A Hyuuga continuou masturbando-o por alguns minutos antes de Sasuke, com a voz rouca, embargada e falha pedir-lhe para parar, que ele já não podia mais agüentar. Ele caiu de joelhos em frente a ela e tomou-lhe a boca sem se importar enquanto que com as mãos ele mandou o sutiã dela parar em algum galho de árvore. Segurando-a pela cintura, Sasuke virou-a e colocou Hinata deitada meio sobre a grama, meio sobre as peças de roupa que jaziam no chão. A boca de Sasuke deixou a dela e foi descendo com uma trilha de beijos, lambidas e mordidas. Dedicou algum tempo para ambos os seios, quase o tempo que Hinata usara em seu pênis, até que ela pediu-lhe para continuar seu caminho, fazendo Sasuke sorrir o sorriso mais malicioso que ele jamais esboçara. Gostava, estava em sua natureza comandar, e Hinata implorando para que ele continuasse era um prêmio inestimável.

Arrancou-lhe a calça que já estava no corpo dela por mais tempo do que o recomendado, junto com a calcinha de algodão branco. Com ambas as mãos nos quadris da kunoichi, Sasuke lambeu-lhe as coxas de forma lenta e torturante, depois trazendo suas mãos de sobre o quadril da moça e ergueu-lhe as pernas expondo sua entrada rosada e úmida. Sem enxergar, o moreno tateou pelo local fazendo Hinata arquear as costas e seu corpo tremer quando ele finalmente encontrou-lhe a entrada e o clitóris com os dedos, massageando-o primeiro de leve e devagar. Quando ela começou a gemer, no entanto, as investidas de seu dedo ficaram mais velozes e ele usou a mão direita para introduzir nela dois dedos que deslizaram facilmente para dentro. Hinata se contraiu tão forte que o Uchiha achou que ia gozar somente com aquela reação que agora ele sabia poder provocar nela.

- P-pare, Sas-Sasu-ke... – ela pediu depois que o primeiro orgasmo chegou somente com os dedos de Sasuke atuando sobre sua área íntima. Ele obedeceu e voltou seu rosto para sobre o dela que o agarrou com as duas mãos e guiou em direção a sua boca.

A noite estava quente e mais a quentura dos corpos fazia uma camada fina e brilhante de suor nascer sobre seus corpos tornando o contado mais escorregadio. Sem poderem agüentar mais interromperam o beijo e Sasuke sussurrou no ouvido de Hinata:

- Vire-se.

A morena hesitou, mas obedeceu. Àquela altura, porque não?

O Uchiha se afastou apenas o suficiente para Hinata se colocar de quatro sobre a grama e as roupas. Apalpou o corpo dela beijando-lhe toda a extensão da coluna até chegar à nuca, seu membro roçando nas nádegas redondas e empinadas. Tirou-lhe o longo cabelo do caminho e mordeu-lhe a nuca sem força. Quando a Hyuuga gemeu e sussurrou seu nome uma última vez, ele sabia que não agüentaria nem mais um pouco.

Com uma das mãos no seio esquerdo e a outra lhe buscando a entrada apropriada, Sasuke se colocou dentro dela com firmeza e de uma única vez. A virgindade de ambos se rompeu, mas Hinata não sentiu demasiada dor. Mordeu o lábio para suprimir qualquer som de desagrado, mas estes não vieram. Quando o shinobi começou a se mover, soltou os lábios e gemeu baixinho, sua visão de turvando e suas mãos agarraram qualquer que fosse o pedaço de tecido sob suas mãos. A cada estocada ele parecia ir mais fundo dentro de si e chegava cada vez mais perto de um ponto que fazia Hinata se sentir tão bem... Tentou ajuda-lo rebolando um pouco para adequar-se as estocadas e com isso fez-lo soltar mais daqueles gemidos profundos, originados no fundo da garganta. O ritmo aumentou mecanicamente. Uma das mãos de Sasuke mantinha-se acariciando um dos seios da morena enquanto a outra lhe instigava o clitóris quase levando a morena à loucura.

Os arquejos aumentaram, o moreno sentia-se prestes a explodir, mas não o fez. Podia sentir o interior de Hinata se contraindo cada vez mais forte, denunciando a chegada de seu segundo orgasmo. Trincou os dentes e agüentou mais alguns segundos quando a morena arqueou o corpo sentando-se sobre a pélvis de Sasuke, espasmos de prazer espalhando-se sobre o seu corpo, e ela apertou-se tão forte que o moreno não conseguiu mais agüentar, despejando-se longamente dentro dela.

Ainda colados e arfantes, os braços de Sasuke agarrados à cintura fina mantendo as costas de Hinata rentes a seu peito, a moça virou o pescoço para ele tirando o cabelo do caminho. Ela passou as mãos desajeitadamente sobre os cabelos negros e arrepiados molhados pelo suor, assim como os seus próprios que se grudavam ao corpo, penteando-os para cima e sorrindo com o ar despojado que aquele penteado dava a Sasuke. Segurou-lhe o queixo e beijou-o de leve nos lábios.

* * *

><p><strong>Would you make it up by mending a broken heart?<br>**_Você consertaria um coração partido?_

**33**

- Obrigado pela comida – disse Sasuke ao terminar, devolver a tigela de arroz a mesa e apoiar os _hashi_ em frente a ela. O moreno estava se levantando quando Hinata o fez mais rápido.

- Sasuke, espere um momento! – ela pediu adentrando a pequena despensa na extremidade da cozinha. Retornou dois minutos depois em posse de um pequeno bolo enfeitado com chantilly com poucos morangos e kiwis cortados em formato de estrela decorando-o. Ela colocou o presente em frente à Sasuke – Feliz aniversário!

A visão do moreno tinha voltado. Ela estava oscilando muito nos últimos dias e o Uchiha dissera a Hinata que ela estava mais fraca, meio embaçada. Ele conseguiu ver o bolo e seus detalhes, mas às vezes as feições de Hinata – assim como todas as outras linhas do ambiente – ficavam turvas e ele não gostava daquilo. Hinata percebia esse déficit de visão todas as vezes que Sasuke coçava os olhos, esfregando-os quase a ponto de se machucar.

- Naruto-kun me disse a data antes de virmos pra cá – ela explicou enquanto Sasuke mantinha-se silencioso – Ele me pediu para te lembrar – Hinata sorriu-lhe largamente e torceu os dedos, batendo-os um no outro, envergonhada como quando era criança – Eu sei que você não gosta de doces e me desculpe não tem nenhuma vela, mas... – ela fez uma pausa e tomou fôlego – Obrigada por nascer, Sasuke.

O moreno não respondeu. Manteve-se olhando para o bolo com as feições sérias. Hinata não sabia dizer se ele tinha gostado ou se estava bravo ou qualquer coisa, pois sua expressão simplesmente dizia nada.

Uchiha Sasuke, então, estendeu a mão e pegou a estrela feita de kiwi, colocando-a na boca. Voltou à mão para o bolo e passou o dedo pelo chantilly. Levou-o primeiro ao rosto de Hinata, sujando-lhe o nariz, e depois à própria boca.

- Gostoso – declarou com um sorriso felino.

* * *

><p><strong>You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars<strong>_  
><em>_Você sabe que nunca é tarde demais para pedir para as estrelas_

**26**

Sasuke abriu os olhos e odiou a claridade que vinha da porta entreaberta, assim como a brisa gélida. Coçou os olhos vendo que chovia lá fora, por isso o frio repentino depois de dias seguidos de intenso calor. Sentiu o peso confortável de Hinata sobre seu peito e retirou-a dali o mais delicadamente possível, ambos nus e sem coberta nenhuma. A morena estremeceu com a perda de calor, mas não acordou.

O Uchiha fechou a porta, evitando a ambos, claridade e vento. Abriu o armário e tirou dali uma coberta grande que estendeu sobre a morena que imediatamente encolheu-se e aconchegou-se. Deitou-se de volta ao lado de Hinata e se cobriu até o pescoço. Puxou-a para si lembrando-se que até pouco mais de dois meses atrás detestava ter que dormir com outra pessoa, dividir a coberta. Quase riu.

Pela altura do sol já devia ser quase dez horas da manhã, apesar da chuva martelando o telhado, hipnotizando-o, junto com o cansaço, de volta para o sono. Achou melhor deixar pra lá. Finalmente poderia ter um dia de folga de sua vida e era ali que iria aproveitá-lo. Naquele dia Sasuke sentiu que não iria fazer nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Regardless of who you are<br>**_Esquecendo quem você é_

**21**

- Sasuke, mas o que...?

- Hi-na-ta! – ele riu dizendo seu nome lenta e separadamente. Céus, ele estava cheirando a álcool. E tinha _rido_! Aquilo não podia ser normal – Nós vamos fazer _aquilo _de novo hoje a noite, não é?

A cor subiu como um vulcão para o rosto de Hinata quando o moreno aproximou-se dela, prensando-a na parede do corredor e beijando-lhe o pescoço. A kunoichi o empurrou.

- Você está bêbado!

- Não... – ele apontou-lhe o dedo torto, vendo três Hinatas – Ainda... Não!

- Onde você conseguiu saquê?

- Na despensa... – ele soluçou repetidas vezes. Cambaleou afastando-se dela e bateu com as costas na parede do outro lado do corredor para equilibrar-se antes de completar a frase – Tem um monte de garrafas!

Ah, então era aquilo que aquelas garrafas sem rótulo eram. Não podia confirmar ou fazer acusações, mas em sua mente a vozinha de sua consciência dizia que aquilo lhe cheirava a Godaime.

- Sasuke, já chega! – ela falou tentando tirar das mãos dele uma garrafa já quase no fim.

- Por quê? – outro soluço – Eu vou morrer mesmo!

O maxilar de Hinata travou-se e seus lábios tremeram, assim como seus olhos. O rapaz, imediatamente depois de dizer aquilo, percebeu que não devia tê-lo feito. A morena abaixou a cabeça. Segundos depois seus ombros começaram a tremer e a primeira coisa que Sasuke pensou é que ela estava chorando de novo.

- Sim, você vai morrer... – a voz dela veio em um sussurro repentino que o Uchiha quase perdeu, mas ele apurou os ouvidos quando ela terminou a frase – E eu vou voltar para a minha droga de vida...

Num repente, a kunoichi tirou das mãos do rapaz a garrafa de saquê e entornou-a em sua boca tomando goles grandes e longos. Ao terminar soltou um doloroso suspiro sentindo a bebida queimar sua garganta e limpou os lábios com as costas da mão enquanto pequenas lágrimas se formavam nos cantos de seus olhos. Sua visão turvou-se no momento em que o álcool alcançou seu estômago, assim como o calor que subiu para suas bochechas e as pernas que bambearam. O Uchiha até tentou pega-la, mas o seu estado não era dos melhores, então os dois acabaram caídos no chão, rindo como desesperados.

Uma a uma as garrafas de saquê foram sendo esvaziadas até os dois ninjas acabarem nus na varanda, fazendo o pior sexo que um dia já poderiam ter compartilhado e rindo como se nada mais importasse: nem a execução de Sasuke, nem a droga de vida de Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>So do whatever it takes, 'cause you can't rewind<strong>_  
><em>_Faça o que for preciso, porque você não pode rebobinar_

**20**

Uma das garrafas de saquê rolou e caiu na grama. Hinata sentia uma dor de cabeça absurda chegando. Nunca em sua vida tinha tomado um porre como aquele. Aliás, nunca em sua vida tinha tomado porre nenhum. E ainda bem que nem seu pai ou seu primo estavam ali para vê-la e consequentemente repreendê-la. Sasuke não iria dizer nada sobre seu estado. O que ele podia dizer se estava tão mal ou ainda pior que ela?

Já estava amanhecendo quando os dois pararam finalmente de rir. Lado a lado eles se sentaram na varanda, Hinata com a camisa branca de Sasuke e o moreno com seu short de qualquer jeito, sem abotoá-lo, e a regata preta que usava por baixo. A kunoichi recolheu as pernas e abraçou-as. Sobre suas costas repousava o peso de apenas mais vinte dias.

- O que vai fazer depois? – Sasuke perguntou com a voz rouca e a garganta seca. Deu um pigarro para limpa-la e recuperar a voz.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso – ela finalizou. Hinata não sabia ser seca e grossa, então sua voz saiu apenas ferida, como se ele tivesse enfiado-lhe Kusanagi no peito e agora a girasse.

Sasuke virou seu rosto. Não conseguia vê-la muito bem, então coçou os olhos antes de olhar de novo. Os olhos perolados estavam fixos em algum ponto a frente deles, duros e sérios, como se eles não estivessem rindo como crianças alguns minutos antes.

O moreno soltou um estalo irritado com a língua e cruzou os braços e as pernas ao olhar para frente. Hinata levantou a cabeça da posição onde seu queixo era amparado pelos joelhos e olhou para ele.

- Tsunade deve te conhecer melhor do que eu, então porque ela mandaria justo você ser minha vigia?

- Do que está falando? – a voz de Hinata era baixa e sussurrada.

- Disso! – ele apontou exasperado para os dois, para a cabana, para as garrafas de saquê. A morena olhou demoradamente para cada um dos pontos apontados tentando encontrar sentido neles. O Uchiha era sempre tão sério e controlado que Hinata achava difícil vê-lo tão agitado, incoerente e irritado quanto ele aparentava. Se bem que ela também não achou particularmente normal o Uchiha Sasuke gargalhante da noite passada – De um cárcere domiciliar, de Tsunade não ter me matado de uma vez, de ter você como minha vigia, de não poder me desculpar com Naruto e Sakura e Kakashi, de ter me apaixonado por você e de MORRER DAQUI VINTE DIAS!

Sasuke gritava quando terminou de falar. O peito arfava pela agitação, as mãos caíram sem utilidade aos lados do corpo. Os dentes de Sasuke trincaram e Hinata adivinhou o que vinha a seguir; sorriu quando se mexeu e sentou-lhe sobre as pernas cruzadas. Seu coração estava disparado pelas palavras inconsequentes dele, mais disparado do que um dia já esteve, do que outro dia poderia estar. Os olhos negros se fecharam com força, mas as lágrimas salgadas começaram a pingar de entre os cílios mesmo assim. Segurou a cabeça de Sasuke e fez-lo apoiar o rosto em seu ombro, as mãos grandes agarrando-se as costas da camisa e o shinobi chorando em silêncio.

Ficou assim com ele controlando bravamente sua própria vontade de chorar de tristeza e alegria pelas palavras dele até o rapaz parar. Sua respiração se tranqüilizou, as lágrimas pararam de molhar seu ombro, os olhos secaram. Ele levantou a cabeça até voltar a encostá-la a parede de madeira da cabana. Manteve os olhos fechados, não queria ver qual era a expressão que Hinata lhe faria depois de ter chorado como uma criança. Os dedos finos, então, deslizaram por seu rosto, fazendo os contornos de seus olhos, nariz e boca e tirando os fios crescidos de sobre os olhos ônix fechados. Seu coração voltou a acelerar, mas então Hinata percebeu que ele não tinha deixado o ritmo frenético desde a declaração desajeitada de Sasuke. Riu um único riso solitário e parou de lutar contra as lágrimas que se acumulavam nos cantos de seus olhos.

- Eu também te amo, Sasuke – ela admitiu e beijou-o antes que o moreno pudesse reagir de qualquer forma. Beijou-o chorando e de olhos abertos, com medo de que ele pudesse sumir se meramente piscasse, uma vez que só tinham mais vinte dias.

* * *

><p><strong>A moment in this life<br>**_Um momento nessa vida_

**16, 15, 14, 13...**

Um momento como...

- Hinata, você corta todas as maçãs com formato de coelho? – perguntou o Uchiha olhando para o pedaço de fruta com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Ah, desculpe – a moça pediu como se tivesse feito algo errado, virando-se para ele com um sorriso enquanto cortava legumes pro almoço – Fiquei acostumada a cortá-las assim por causa de minha irmã, Hanabi.

- Uhn... – ele resmungou, mas comeu todos os pedaços – Minha mãe costumava cortar assim pra mim e Itachi quando íamos treinar juntos.

Um momento como...

Guiou-o pela mão até a beira da água. Estava morna na superfície devido à alta temperatura que perdurou durante todo o dia, cansando-os pelos mínimos movimentos. A visão de Sasuke escurecera completamente na noite anterior e seus olhos permaneciam opacos. Hinata fez-lo sentar numa pedra chata e deixou ao seu lado os materiais para o banho.

Deixou Sasuke se lavar sozinho, ele detestava os mínimos sinais de ajuda que Hinata poderia oferecer, e cuidou de lavar seus cabelos. Terminou de tirar toda a espuma e viu Sasuke voltar a sentar na pedra, as mãos fechadas em punho sobre os joelhos, o rosto um pouco voltado para cima, sinal claro de que ele queria dizer alguma coisa que o deixava desconfortável. A kunoichi esperou.

- Hinata – ele chamou num fio de voz – Esfrega as minhas costas.

Um momento como...

- Abra a boca.

- Eu não preciso que você me alimente, posso fazer isso sozinho – ele resmungou com a cara emburrada.

- Sei que pode – Hinata respondeu – Mas eu quero.

- Isso é embaraçoso.

- Por favor.

- Não.

- M-mas... – a voz dela baixou; os olhos também, mas Sasuke não pôde ver – É como os... Como os casais de verdade fazem.

Uchiha Sasuke demorou cinco minutos inteiros para ceder, solta um bufo e abrir a boca.

Pequenas coisas...

...que, no fim, são grandes.

* * *

><p><strong>Let nothing stand in your way<strong>_  
><em>_Não deixe nada ficar no seu caminho_

**02**

Sem nenhuma palavra, Sasuke e Hinata deixaram a cabana pelos fundos e subiram de novo a encosta pouco íngreme que os levava ao ponto mais alto da Vila Oculta da Folha. Ainda demoraria um pouco para o sol se pôr, então os dois sentaram-se quase na beirada do declive e ficaram olhando para o longe, o sol que morria refletido em suas peles, em seus olhos. A visão de Sasuke ainda não voltara, mas ele não se incomodava mais. Já perdera tanta coisa, a visão era apenas mais uma delas, assim como também seria...

- Hinata?

- Sim, Sasuke?

- Você pode entregar uma carta ao Naruto? Eu a escrevi alguns dias atrás.

- Claro.

Porque aquele era o fim.

No fim, só as palavras restam.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Cause the hands of time are never on your side<strong>_  
><em>_Porque as mãos do tempo nunca estão do seu lado_

**01**

- Condenado Uchiha Sasuke, saia da cabana! – gritou o líder do esquadrão ANBU. As mãos de Hinata se agarraram firmes a pia. Ela tinha estremecido quando sentira a barreira sendo momentaneamente ultrapassada pela presença dos ninjas ANBU, Sasuke provavelmente também sentiu.

A cadeira arrastou-se atrás de Hinata e os passos de Sasuke foram se afastando. Hyuuga Hinata respirou fundo antes de retomar sua postura, como a digna herdeira do Clã Hyuuga que era, e se retirar também. Saiu da cabana e trancou a porta. Vestiu suas sandálias nas escadas. Sasuke já se encontrava algemado pelos ANBUS, descalço. As correntes negras tinham desenhos feitos com tinta branca e prendiam-lhe os pulsos e os pés, dando mobilidade suficiente apenas para passos de médio alcance, péssimas para qualquer tentativa de fuga. Uma tarja de contenção de chakra foi colada à testa do Uchiha. Ela não precisava ser usada ali, podia ser colada as correntes, mas aquele era o símbolo dos traidores a serem executados.

- Estamos levando o condenado, por favor, retirem a barreira – o ANBU chamou pelo rádio e imediatamente Hinata sentiu o poder do jutsu se desfazer. Um novo ar inflou seus pulmões, mas não lhe deram mais tempo de respirar – Hyuuga Hinata, a Hokage ordena que você continue em companhia do condenado até chegarmos ao local de execução.

- Sim.

A comitiva começou a se movimentar até a beira de onde antes estava a barreira. Metros após havia a escada de pedra por trás dos rostos dos Hokages que os levaria de volta a Vila.

* * *

><p>Uma multidão se acotovelava em frente da Torre do Fogo, sede da liderança da Vila e onde os mais íntimos de Sasuke e a Hokage se encontravam, todos sobre o telhado. Era um evento solene, mas como Sasuke tinha assassinado os conselheiros da Vila, restava apenas Tsunade ali para a solenidade, assim como o time de ANBUs que traria Sasuke, os mais importantes da Elite Jounin e os ex-companheiros do Uchiha. Naquele momento, enquanto a multidão gritava para o traidor morrer, havia silêncio no terraço do prédio. Nem mesmo Uzumaki Naruto ousava fazer qualquer escândalo. O loiro ainda não entendia porque Sasuke não tinha feito nada. O Uchiha provavelmente era um dos ninjas mais fortes do mundo, ele poderia ter facilmente quebrado aquela barreira, desacordado Hinata e fugido para bem longe. Ou se livrado das algemas e cuidado dos ANBUs com apenas taijutsu, mas o moreno Uchiha se mantivera quieto, ele não fizera nada. Naruto estava tentando entender porque, os olhos baixos, quando Sakura sussurrou:<p>

- Sasuke-kun...

Levantou a cabeça e imediatamente seus olhos de safira marejaram. Sasuke terminou de subir os degraus ladeado pelos quatro ANBUs que o guiaram até o meio do terraço. Ele estava descalço, as roupas negras e a tarja de traidor presa a testa. As algemas já começavam a machucar seus pulsos e tornozelos.

Naruto deu um passo à frente, mas o braço de Kakashi foi mais rápido.

- Sei o que está sentindo – disse o seu ex-sensei – Mas você não pode se aproximar.

- Mas, Kakashi-sensei, o Sasuke...

- Você conhece o Sasuke – continuou Kakashi olhando para o antigo pupilo, uma pessoa completamente diferente do Sasuke sem vida que vira cem dias antes – Se ele não fugiu, foi porque aceitou seus erros e quer cumprir sua punição. Se você tentar ajuda-lo a fugir, irá apenas ferir o seu orgulho Uchiha pela qual ele tanto batalhou.

Tsunade também ouviu as palavras do Hatake. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, absorvendo-as. Aproximou-se do réu e os ANBUs moveram-se dois passos para longe dele. Hinata continuava atrás de Sasuke, obedientemente. Ela ainda não fora dispensada de suas funções e se mantinha firme perante seus amigos e superiores. Por dentro, estava à beira de um colapso.

- Uchiha Sasuke – o moreno moveu a cabeça em sinal de que estava ouvindo, mas não a levantou e nem abriu os olhos. A Godaime entendeu – Você está condenado à pena de morte por crimes contra seus iguais, contra sua Vila Oculta e contra seus Líderes, você entende isso?

- Entendo.

Lá embaixo, como se tivessem ouvido as palavras do Uchiha, os berros da multidão aumentaram. Aquilo estava enraivecendo Naruto. Aquelas pessoas não sabiam nem mesmo parte da história e estavam julgando Sasuke tão duramente quanto um dia o tinham julgado e aquilo simplesmente fazia seu sangue ferver. Trincou os dentes e apertou os punhos tentando se controlar e não mandá-los todos para o inferno.

- Se você entende, tem algum último pedido antes de sua execução?

"Peça para viver!", pensaram várias mentes presentes no local, mas todas elas sabiam que era um pedido idiota.

- Não, nada.

- Muito bem – Tsunade mudou a direção de suas palavras – Hyuuga Hinata, você está dispensada das suas funções de vigia do condenado Uchiha Sasuke.

- Sim – Hinata fez uma mesura e moveu-se para se juntar aos companheiros quando as mãos de Sasuke, mais rápidas que qualquer dos ANBUs presentes, moveram-se em direção a moça sentindo-a se aproximar apenas pelo movimentar de chakra.

- Pensando bem... – murmurou o shinobi.

A tarja negra escondeu o sorriso malicioso quando o Uchiha voltou Hinata para si e a puxou para seu corpo. A Hyuuga não se assustou, aquela atitude do Uchiha fora algo comum para si durante os últimos cinqüenta dias. Ele vivia lhe beijando de surpresa, então Hinata apenas colocou suas mãos sobre o rosto dele e guiou a direção dos lábios.

Mais que depressa Tsunade ergueu a mão para parar os ninjas de Elite, assim como os jounins, particularmente Hyuuga Neji, e Inuzuka Kiba. A Hokage sorriu. Não sabia que _aquilo_ ia acontecer, mas tinha alguma coisa dentro de si – e outra coisa fora – lhe gritando para dar a Sasuke mais uma chance de viver. E ela deu-lhe cem dias para isso, que foi o máximo que pôde. Outra voz, essa, no entanto, sussurrava que ela precisava encontrar a pessoa certa para cuidar do Uchiha por essa centena. Pensou em Hinata durante o julgamento de Sasuke. Iria designar Naruto, mas a voz sussurrante dizia que não, que os dois juntos iriam apenas se matar. Foi quando Hinata fechou os olhos durante o julgamento que ela soube quem tinha que ser.

E estava certa mais uma vez.

- Teme, seu maldito! – gritou Naruto e tinha riso na voz dele. Sasuke acabara de soltar Hinata – Garantiu uma morte feliz, dattebayo!

- Usuratonkachi! – rebateu Sasuke.

Sakura olhava para baixo, sem saber o que pensar. Ali estava a confirmação definitiva de que Sasuke nunca sentira nada por ela. Sorriu tristemente sentindo seus olhos arderem. É, como se fugir da Vila, ignorá-la diversas vezes antes e depois disso e ainda tentar mata-la não tivessem sido pistas bem claras. Mas ter isso esfregado em sua cara tão fortemente daquele jeito era difícil e precisou acotovelar Naruto para fazê-lo parar de gritar. Será que aquele idiota não se lembrava que meio ano antes Hinata estava lhe declarando amor em público e agora estava nos braços de outro, de seu melhor amigo? Aquilo não deixava o loiro furioso?

Naruto se calou quando a rósea o acertou nas costelas. Ele a olhou de lado e sorriu miúdo antes de pousar uma mão grande e bronzeada nos fios cor-de-rosa.

- Sakura-chan, não chora – pediu – Levanta a cabeça e dá uma boa olhada no Teme – como Naruto podia lhe pedir uma coisa dessas? Fechou as mãos em punho e tentou secar os olhos, inconscientemente obedecendo ao Uzumaki – Alguém finalmente trouxe o Sasuke de volta pra casa, 'ttebayo.

Os olhos esmeraldinos fitaram Sasuke. Foi à primeira vez em anos que Sakura viu o sorriso de canto de Sasuke, sem malícia e sem ódio. O mesmo sorriso que ele dava quando era bem sucedido em alguma nova técnica, quando Kakashi lhes pagava o lámen, quando Naruto perdia para ele uma briga, quando ele comia tomates.

Recomeçou a chorar, foi inevitável. E a sorrir junto. A mão de Naruto precisou voltar a acariciar os seus cabelos, daquele jeito cúmplice que ambos tinham aprendido a gostar.

Ino, pelo contrário, não derramou uma lágrima sequer. Shikamaru e Chouji até deram passos para perto dela, caso tivessem que bancar os ombros amigos ou segurarem a louca, mas nada foi preciso fazer. A loira Yamanka ficou ali parada, contida, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Se tinha que ser alguém que não ela, Hinata estava de bom tamanho.

O resto dos ninjas presentes ficarem apenas muito atônitos com a cena para esboçarem maiores reações além de comentários como: "Ainda bem que ele vai morrer, senão Hyuuga Hiashi o matava!", "Hyuuga Hiashi? Você não ta vendo o Neji ali, não?", "Esse Uchiha é um bastardo filho da mãe por colocar as mãos na primogênita Hyuuga!", "Bem que eu queria ser esse bastardo filho da mãe por cinco minutos!".

- Oh! – Kakashi exclamou sem emoção nenhuma, seu único olho visível levemente arregalado – E eu achando que o Orochimaru tinha transformado Sasuke num assexuado.

O sol começou a baixar. Aquela era a hora programada para a execução, então Tsunade precisou dar um passo a frente. Shizune veio em sua direção segurando nas mãos uma caixa de madeira.

- Hinata, se afaste.

- Tsunade-sama...

- Não. Por favor, saia de perto do Sasuke – determinou a loira e a morena estremeceu - E é melhor não olhar.

- Hinata – Sasuke a chamou e ela olhou-o nos olhos opacos o melhor que pôde por trás da tarja. Parou. O que falar para quem se ama quando se está prestes a morrer? – Cuide do Dobe e do Kakashi e não ligue muito pra Sakura.

Ela não conseguiu responder, então apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Seus lábios começaram a tremer, seu nariz a arder.

- Não olhe.

Sasuke finalizou e Hinata precisou se afastar. A kunoichi deu as costas ao Uchiha, as lágrimas – pela última vez – começaram a cair. Nenhum dos amigos de Hinata se aproximou, nem mesmo Neji ou Tenten. Nem ninguém. Eles não tinham palavras para consolá-la, eles não tinham coragem de enxugar suas lágrimas.

- Uchiha Sasuke, ajoelhe-se.

As correntes tilintaram quando o moreno obedeceu. O sol já estava na metade, o que fez Hinata olhar para cima. Aquele era quase o mesmo tom maravilhoso de poente que vira do topo da Vila.

Tsunade-hime abriu a caixa e reparou que Shizune também começara a chorar, em silêncio. Ah, como precisava de algumas... _Muitas_ garrafas de saquê. Retirou da caixa estofada a seringa contendo o veneno letal usado nas execuções. Um dos ANBUs se aproximou, amarrou o braço esquerdo de Sasuke e o esterilizou.

- Pronto? – a Godaime ajoelhou-se ao lado do condenado e preparou a agulha para ser injetada, seus dedos de unhas pintadas de vermelho seguravam o pulso de Sasuke. Os batimentos cardíacos do moreno estavam acelerados como em uma corrida. Mordeu o lábio para se conter, para parar de tremer.

Ante a sua pergunta, Sasuke soltou um riso fungado. Na hora da morte, o mundo lhe parecia hilário.

- Apesar de tudo eu ainda sou um ninja – ele recitou mecanicamente – E o primeiro princípio ninja é sempre estar pronto para morrer.

A Hokage sorriu.

- O velho do meu avô estava bêbado quando escreveu esses princípios ninja – ela confidenciou. A pulsação do moreno relaxando, os urros da população aumentando enquanto o sol se punha mais e mais – Sinto muito, garoto.

Enfiou a agulha. Por sobre o ombro, Hinata viu Sasuke ficar cada vez mais pálido e o seu braço cair mole ao lado do corpo. As correntes voltaram a tilintar quando ele bateu no chão com a força da gravidade.

Ela o tinha desobedecido, ela olhara.

Suas pernas bambearam e a Hyuuga caiu sentada. As mãos no rosto tentavam conter inutilmente as lágrimas e os soluços. E então um par de braços a envolveu. Hinata não viu quem era e nem mesmo ligou.

Sakura estava sendo amparada por Ino com ambas chorando.

Atrás de si, o corpo de Sasuke foi removido pelos ANBUs sem que ela tivesse tempo de vê-lo de novo, uma última vez. Foi cremado em segredo, como era digno de todos os ninjas que morreram a serviço da Folha, e enterrado num local afastado, pouco conhecido para que os cidadãos não depredassem o túmulo. O local foi dito apenas àquelas pessoas presentes na cerimônia de execução.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dobe,<em>

_Isso não é um testamento. Eu só tenho algumas coisas para te pedir. Primeiro, desculpe por tudo. Se contente com isso, porque eu não vou repetir. É só que... Se eu tivesse pedido sua ajuda antes, as coisas teriam sido diferentes._

_Você será Hokage um dia. E quando esse dia chegar, faça o que quiser com o a área e o que restou do Complexo Uchiha, é seu. Boa sorte em cuidar de todos._

_Pare de perseguir a Sakura, é ridículo._

_Talvez Hinata tenha problemas com o Clã Hyuuga. Se isso acontecer, ela precisará de um lugar pra ficar._

_Vou te esperar e quem sabe não possamos nos entender na próxima vida?_

_U.S.,_

_Teme._

_P.S.: Cuide dela."._

* * *

><p>- Tadaima!<p>

- Naruto-oji-san! Okaa-chan, nii-chan, Naruto-oji-san chegou!

A garotinha veio correndo pelo corredor e se atirou nas pernas de Naruto assim que o loiro terminou de tirar as sandálias. Teria caído de costas se não tivesse um bom equilíbrio.

- Naruto-oji-san! – o menino, então, pulou sobre o seu peito e, juntos, os gêmeos conseguiram derruba-lo.

- Kazue-chan, Kazuki-kun(1)! – chamou Hinata vinda do banheiro – Vocês estão molhando o Naruto-kun.

- Tá tudo bem, Hinata-chan, 'tteba! – sorriu o loiro pegando os gêmeos um em cada braço para se levantar. Rumou para o banheiro com Hinata em seus calcanhares – De volta pra banheira!

O loiro colocou os dois ali dentro e disse-lhes para tomarem banho direito que ele não ia fugir. Hinata guiou Naruto para a sala e serviu-lhe chá sempre atenta ao riso das crianças de cinco anos no banheiro ao lado. O Uzumaki sentou-se despojadamente como sempre fazia, tirou a capa de Hokage e Hinata a pendurou num cabide que ficava ali destinado apenas para isso.

Uzumaki Naruto tornou-se Hokage da Vila da Folha três anos depois da execução de Uchiha Sasuke.

Como Sasuke previra, Hinata teve problemas com a família depois que Hiashi soube que ela se envolvera com o traidor e a exilou. A solução de Tsunade foi dar-lhe uma pequena casa. A pedido de Hinata, uma que ficasse afastada do centro da Vila. Na época do acontecido Naruto ia visitá-la quase todos os dias. Foi a ele para quem Hinata contou que estava grávida em primeiro lugar, três ou quatro meses depois da execução, quando ela já tinha uma suspeita mais que confirmada e uma barriga levemente arredondada.

O loiro não poderia ter ficado mais feliz nem se aqueles fossem seus filhos.

Neji, Kiba, Shino, Ino e Hanabi eram outros freqüentadores da casa de Hinata. Ela precisou da ajuda deles quando a gravidez avançou e nos primeiros anos dos bebês, quando ela simplesmente não podia deixá-los na Academia.

Naruto e Sakura casaram-se poucos meses antes de Naruto assumir como o Sexto Hokage da Folha. A partir disso as visitas de Naruto rarearam. Ele tinha que cuidar e construir sua própria família, além das responsabilidades como Líder. E Sakura não queria o marido perto de Hinata. Ela nunca mais se dirigira casualmente a Hyuuga depois da morte de Sasuke.

- Você não precisa vir toda semana, Naruto-kun – disse Hinata pela milésima vez enquanto lhe servia chá.

- Não, mas eu gosto! – Hinata correu para o banheiro onde seus filhos lhe chamavam. Demorou um pouco para voltar e o fez quando os dois já estavam devidamente secos e trocados.

- Naruto-oji-san! – gritou Kazue, sempre mais agitada e desavergonhada que Kazuki. Tinha sido Naruto quem nomeara seus filhos – Quando você vai levar a gente pra comer lámen de novo?

- Eu não gosto de lámen – disse Kazuki num sussurro.

- Nii-chan, você só gosta de comer tomate!

- Otou-san gostava de tomate.

As crianças continuaram a discussão, mas Naruto não deu ouvidos. Ao invés disso ele olhou para Hinata que lhe sorria. Ela nunca escondera de Kazue e Kazuki sobre o pai deles, sempre se esforçara ao máximo para lhes contar histórias e detalhes, mas ela não possuía um grande repertório.

Essa era sua maior dependência de Naruto.

Ele estendeu a mão por cima do _kotetsu_ de centro e Hinata segurou-a com a sua. Sorriram tristemente um para o outro, sorrisos nostálgicos de memórias próprias. Juntos, cuidando um do outro, estavam cumprindo suas promessas para Sasuke.

E, assim, podiam mantê-lo vivo por mais do que apenas cem dias.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá, povo!<br>Céus, que demora! Com tudo, aliás. Demora pra postar, demora pra escrever essa fic. Fiquei seguramente uns seis meses escrevendo essa oneshot! Então, sinceramente espero que vocês gostem de coração. Essa, pra variar, é uma das minhas visões deturpadas sobre o relacionamento de Sasuke e Hinata. Espero que meu hentai esteja bom, também.  
>Pra quem chegou até aqui embaixo, meus parabéns, foram 44 páginas do Word!<br>Os trechos presentes na fic são da música **_"If Today Was Your Last Day"_**, do Nickelback. E capa da fanfic no meu perfil.**

**Obrigada especial para **_FranHyuuga_** por toda a ajuda direta e indireta.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
>Beijos, Tilim! :)<strong>


End file.
